Royal Constellations
by NamineNasha
Summary: Hogwarts, to attend the school that her father went to made Raine White happy. At Hogwarts Raine finds all the answers to her dreams: Someone to love, friends to share happy days with, and the education to fulfill her life ambition. She walks through the halls toward a better tomorrow ready to dedicate her life to opposing evil. SiriusOC JamesxLily, Onesided SeverusxLily
1. One

**Good day to all, I've been wanting to do a story like this forever and this is my first Harry Potter story. I loved the series ever since I started reading them, but just a heads up I'm not a fan of the movies. I hope you will enjoy this and I hope I do a good job and you come to like this story as well. Enjoy!**

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

The Hogwarts express gleamed in the sunlight, for so many years she hear of this train from her father and finally she was seeing it at last. Smiling at the train, Raine could feel her heart beating so fast and she didn't really care. She dreamed of going to Hogwarts since her father told her of his days at the beautiful castle, of oddities that made the school charming.

Feeling a hand on her shoulder, Raine was ripped from her excitement and brought back to the departing blues she felt with the beginning of every new school year since she was eleven. Giving a small smile to her teary mother, she stepped forward and hugged her. "Mamma, you still have Belle so don't cry," she said comforting the sadden woman.

The year had taken its toll on her mother. The White family for most of Raine's life lived in a quaint little town house in Paris, France. With their father as the Ambassador of the British Minister of Magic, they had lived there for a long time. It's where her mother, a pure-blooded Veela, and her father, a pure-blooded wizard, met, fell in love, and started their family.

They lived peaceful lives in Paris, so when their father announced that he was moving them back to his homeland of England her mother hadn't been very happy. She grew up in France and her family were there, but she did as he asked out of love and now she was sending her children away to a new school. Along with bidding her youngest son Leo to his first year of school, it was a lot of change in a short while and it was not a change Rosetta liked.

Giving the train a reproachable look, she sighed, "I know this, but Belle is Belle. She can no more take Leo's place as you could take Eric's," she said. Even as sadden as she was, tears glittering in her silvery grey eyes, Rosetta was beautiful. She was a true Veela, stunningly beautiful looking like an angel captivating the gazes of all the men, teens, and boys on the platform. Or at least the less faithful men in marriage, one could ignore a Veela if they had true love. Throwing her long silver blond hair over her shoulder, Rosetta looked around at the families on the station. "It's a new school and your old class had just gotten used to, well you know," she said referring to the Veela nature.

Smiling at her mom's concern, Raine shook her head, "Mamma don't worry, me and Eric are already used to all of this. As for Leo we'll be watching out for him so there is nothing to worry about, just go home and I'll send you a letter when we get to school. I'll tell you what houses we get sorted into, I hope at least me and Leo get into the same house," she wished aloud.

Snorting, Eric her elder brother slung his arm around her with a bright grin, not missing his cue to wink as some female students who giggled as they passed, "What about your dear big brother? Don't you want to be in the same house as me?" he asked teasingly.

Rolling her eyes, Raine narrowed her brown eyes on him, "I could go a life time without being in the same house as you and die happy," she said curtly. That only caused his grin to increase as he laughed at her response. That was Eric though, he let nothing get him down and was eternally cheerful and always ready to tease his friends and family. A personality that fit with his looks quite well, girls from all around were smitten by his jolly attitude and pretty boy looks.

Although having Veela in your blood made your looks always appealing.

All four White siblings resembled their mother greatly. All had her silvery blond locks, Eric kept his hair shaggy choosing to slick back his hair making him look perpetually cocky. Leo their younger brother kept his hair cut short with his blond hair curly slightly. Meanwhile Raine, she kept her hair waist length usually adopting a braid for her favorite hair style and little Belle adored pigtails.

Not only did they possess their mother's hair but they had gotten her mesmerizing beauty, pale complexion, full lips, and high cheekbones. They were all spitting images of their mother, the only thing each sibling differ from their mother was their eyes.

Eric had the dark beetle black eyes.

Leo had dark icy-blue eyes.

Raine had dark chocolate-brown.

Belle had dark emerald-green.

Hearing the train whistle, announcing the departure time caused a small wail of despair came from a young girl that was none other than Bella. Bending down, Eric smiled at Belle, "Don't worry Bells! It's only two more years before you get to come to Hogwarts okay!" he said happily. Looking at him tearfully, Belle's eyes were red and puffy. It happen every year, she hated it when they went to school because it left her all alone.

"I want to come!" she cried, her face red.

Coming up on the other side of Eric, Leo smiled down at Belle, "Don't worry Bells I'll send you a letter every day alright! I'll send you so much info that it'll be just like you were there," he said.

Looking up at him hopeful, Belle smiled before wiping away her tears, "Okay!" she said perking up.

Smiling, Raine came up last, "I'll make you a pretty dress too okay, one you can wear when we come home just tell me what kind of dress you want okay. Wait before you tell me okay," she said, seeing the eager look on Belle's face. "Send me ideas of what you want the entire year okay. If you do that then I might be able to make you a bunch of different dresses," she said smiling.

Nodding enthusiastically, Belle perked right up and no longer had tears in her eyes. Now they just had to cheer up their mother before they left to their compartment on the train. Looking at her sulky mother, all three leaving White children couldn't help but wish their father would have gotten to come. He was apparently busy getting reacquainted with the Minister and his new position, not to mention catching up with old friends.

Sighing, Rosetta came to each of them and pulled them into hugs, kissing Eric and Leo on the cheek before she spoke, "Eric, I don't want to hear about you breaking any girl's heart! Also don't tease your sister and brother so much, your all new so be supportive alright," she said to him getting a nod. Hugging her once more, he left telling her good-bye, once he was out of sight she turned her worried gaze on Leo, "Leonardo, don't let your brother get you, you know he loves you he just likes trouble. Be a good boy and if Raine begins to baby you too much or embarrasses you don't be afraid to tell her to buzz off," she said smiling when Leo grinned at her.

Grumbling under her breath, Raine glowered at her mother as she kissed Leo's cheeks before watching as he too ran off. Sighing, Rosette turned her lovely face to her eldest daughter, "Watch out for Leo alright and try to make sure Eric stays out of trouble. Along with all that try to have a good year, I know I put a lot of pressure on you trying to control your brother and taking care of Leo, but I trust you," she said with a weary sigh.

Smiling at her mother, Raine shook her head, "I like taking care of Leo, I enjoy getting Eric in trouble, and I always enjoy myself. Make sure you take care if papa and take care of yourself, try to make friends okay," she said hugging her mother. Reaching down she kissed Belle on the cheek before making her way toward the train. Once on board, she braced herself as they lurched forward, making her way past the laughing students bidding hello to old friends Raine ducked her head and walked.

Making her way down the train, she didn't look up and hoped she could get to the compartment with her brothers, without notice. Now that she was without her mother she was noticeable and that was something she didn't really like, despite being Veela. Unlike what most thought, not all Veela, pure, half or whatever liked being noticed. She was one of those.

She found the Veela allure was quite annoying and nothing more than bait for stupid people. Some girls automatically began to hate her and assumed she was an idiot who was vain and empty-headed, just like at Beauxbatons. Her friends knew she wasn't like that but there were some girls who thought otherwise and as usual them being bullies they made sure to make life hell for her. It helped when lots of boys were willing to run off the girls but sometimes that was an annoyance its self.

Hopefully she could ignore that at Hogwarts, her father always told her that she probably wouldn't find that kind of divide at Hogwarts. Houses were loyal! Ever since he told her that she had dreamt of going to Hogwarts and now the time had finally come and she going there. It would be a little awkward for her and Eric, coming to Hogwarts in later years, but hopefully the house unity would stay even if they were coming in late in the school.

Walking down she could hear friends reuniting, there were cheers and yells as friends came together after a long summer. She wished she was among them, then she would already be in a house with a good friend at her side as she recounted her strange holiday with her brothers and family. She could complain about Eric with her friend and get a laugh from her as she told her of his stupidity. Then they could coo over how adorable Leo was and how she wished they would get in the same house!

Walking past a particularly rowdy group, she looked in to see four boys looking jolly calling each other nicknames as they regaled each other with tales of their summers. They all looked like good friends, she really wished she already had friends like that. Taking only a few more steps to their compartment she arrived inside without a problem. Sitting by the window she picked up her owl cage and clicked her tongue at her Great Grey Owl; Dominic.

"So we're finally heading to dad's school," said Eric breaking the silence in the compartment.

Nodding, Raine frowned, "What house do you wish to go to?" she asked Eric.

Going to answer, he was stopped when their compartment door opened and there were two people in the door. Looking at them, she found a pretty girl with emerald eyes that were lighter than Belle's with long dark red hair. She was lovely and had a sweet and kind face. Her friend however was a different story, he stood behind her slightly hunched with shallow gaunt looking face. His nose was slightly big and he had an almost greyish completion, he had short black hair that looked a little oily.

Looking around at them, the girl's face went completely crestfallen. Apparently she was hoping to get a compartment to herself with her friend. Hoping to his feet when that happen, Eric gave her his best smile, the one that knock any girl off her feet and made her swoon. "My lovely dear, why do you wear such a look of despair on your sunny face?" he asked, putting on his charm.

For some reason, every time her moron brother spoke that way he got a new girlfriend, to Raine's surprised and pleasure however, the red-head looked at Eric with a raised eyebrow. She looked at him like she was worried he wasn't right in the head, meanwhile her friend glowered at Eric. Smiling Raine stood up and grabbed Eric by the ear, "Don't start your nonsense so early in the year," she said moving him back to his seat. Turning she gave her best smile to the red-head who only cocked her head curiously at her almost unsure if she was real. "What my idiot meant to say is can we help you?" she asked her simply.

Blinking once, then twice, the red-head looked between them all before shaking her head, "Sorry, um, yes do you mind sharing your compartment. Everywhere else is full," she said with a slight frown. Her voice was polite but she still had her curious look as she looked at them all.

Getting up Eric opened his mouth ready to try to charm again, Raine held up her hand to stop him, "Can it Romeo no one wants to hear you so early in the morning," she said rolling her eyes. Glowering at her Eric quickly fell back into his seat, "It sounds alright to me, but it's up to you if you want to come in. Be warn Romeo is a big time idiot," she said friendly.

Responding to her smile and quip, the red-head beamed, "I deal with idiots on a daily basis!" she said cheerfully. Helping her and her surly friend drag their trunks inside it wasn't long before they were all sitting inside the cabin in silence. The Whites sat one side with Raine at the window and Eric at the door with Leo sandwich between them. On the other side sat the two new comers, clearing her throat, the red-head spoke up, "I'm Lily Evans and this is my best friend Severus Snape," she said gesturing to each of them as she introduced them. Severus, gave a slight bow of the head.

Smiling, Raine gazed at Severus and found him completely ignoring them. That was interesting, he must either like someone and she had a good guess it was Lily considering the look he had when Eric was doing his usual nonsense. "I'm Raine White, these are my brothers, Leo and Eric," she said gesturing to each of them happily.

Giving them a small smile, Leo gave a low almost inaudible, "Hello," Leo really wasn't so good with meeting new people. He was a lot like Raine and didn't like the attention their Veela heritage brought them, he like her looked at it in a negative view. Unlike Eric, he used his pretty looks to get girls to fawn over him like he was a freaking god.

Nodding, Lily looked them over before frowning, "I've never see you or your brother at school," she said looking between them. She had a look on her face that said she was holding back the, '-and I would remember you two,' "I mean, you look our age," she said pointing to Raine.

Sighing, Raine crossed her arms, "My father works at the Minister of Magic and acted like an ambassador for France. Me and Eric have attended Beauxbatons, but since dad got a career change we get a school change, so you haven't seen us," she explained.

Looking at her curious and eager, Lily leaned forward, "Beauxbatons?!" she said sounding confused and excited all in one.

Laughing, Raine nodded, "It's like Hogwarts, only it's a magic school in France," she told her.

Nodding, Lily smiled, before she could continue one Severus spoke up. "You three aren't human," he snapped looking at them a little mistrusting.

Looking at him with a stern glare, Lily smack his arm slightly, "Severus!" she snapped.

Sighing, Raine shook her head, "It's alright, he's right anyway. Your right we're not fully human," she said a little annoyed. Lily seemed alright but it looked like just like Beauxbatons there would be some idiot jerks who didn't like them not being fully wizard. They looked down one people with muggle heritage or some other magical creature heritage. "Our mother is a pure-blooded Veela, we get our looks from her and our father is a pure-blooded wizard, so we get magic from him. Were half and half," she explained, waiting for their reactions.

Looking between them, Severus nodded, "So the Veela I saw leaving was your mother?" he question.

Nodding, Eric scowled, "Yep, what's it to you," he snapped.

Giving him a disapproving look, it was quickly morphed when Severus smirked, "I guess you father is the kind to marry a pretty face," he said dryly.

Glaring, Raine crossed her arms, "Not that it's any of your business, but our dad married mamma out of love. He isn't a narrow-minded idiot like some wizards! He values all races and see the beauty and strength each one has," she spat acidly.

Watching Severus lips curl, everything was quickly stopped by Lily who was looking at the White children confused, "What's a Veela?" she asked breaking up the tension at once.

Sighing, Severus crossed his arms, "Magical Creature, they're humanoid and have intelligence, it's said that they're descendent from Sirens and Harpies. They're beautiful and the pure-blooded ones have been known to sprout feathers when angry and can throw fireballs," he told her.

Looking at them shocked, she nodded, "Can you guys do that?" she asked curious.

Smirking, Eric shook his head, "No Halflings can't bird out, Raine however can set stuff on fire if you really rile her up though, but nothing like mamma! All me and Leo got was the stunningly good looks you see before your very eyes!" he said, sending Lily a wink.

Glowering, Leo looked down annoyed, "Stop talking like that's a good thing!" he snapped.

Smirking, Eric looked down at Leo, "It is a good thing, but wait till you start dating!" he said.

Looking up annoyed, Leo shook his head, "I don't want to date a girl interested in only looks! Besides girls are just a bunch of annoying giggling idiots," he argued.

Laughing, Lily smiled at them, "I guess having pretty Veela powers isn't all that it's cracked up to be?" she asked.

Smiling, Raine shook her head, "No it tends to attracted nothing but idiots, and it's also almost next to impossible to be alone when you're upset. Everyone wants to help you. I mean sometimes it's nice but not when you just really wish to be alone! It also gets old real fast when every time you get furious the curtains catch on fire," she said laughing.

Looking at her, Severus seemed to lack his hostility from before as curiosity touched him, "I thought half Veela's didn't have the powers, besides the looks, of full-blooded Veela," he said.

Frowning, Raine shrugged, "We're not entirely sure of all that, we don't know if my fire-fury is caused by wizarding powers or what. I never get a letter from the Minister of Magic when I accidentally use it so we think that I just have very latent fire power. My mom and grandmother where pretty powerful for Veela so they think that it is fire power," she told him.

Nodding, he leaned back absorbed in this new tidbit of knowledge. Beaming even more, Lily almost looked like the sun as she watched Severus get along with the siblings. Looking at them, leaned back and wondered if they were aware of the houses, "So what house do you all hope to get into?" she asked them. It would be nice if Raine could get put into Gryffindor, she and her friends would love to have Raine as their new friend.

Smiling, Raine chuckled, "I definitely want to be in Ravenclaw, I'm always eager to pursue new knowledge, I'm a pretty quick learner, I like reading, I like to think I'm creative, and I value my intelligence above all things. Not to mention my favorite color is blue. Not to mention it was the house my father was in. I did think Slytherin at first because I can be pretty ambitious and cunning, but I heard they value pure blood so I doubt I'll be welcomed to that house anymore. Plus green is so not my color," she said amused.

Frowning, Snape looked at her, "They don't mind half-blood too much," he muttered.

Ignoring him, Eric stepped up, "I wish to be in Hufflepuff, I wasn't gifted with father's brains but I'm smart because of my hard work. I'm loyal to those I deem friend and I'm all about playing fair, after all when you play fair against cheaters and still win it makes victory all the better! Not much for patience however," he said grinning.

Seeing that the conversation had landed on him, Leo blushed, "I want to be in Gryffindor, I like learning but I want to become brave and dad said their house is known for bravery. I also would like to become a more outgoing person, I don't want to be a mean person though," he said quietly.

Smiling, Lily beamed at Leo, "That's my house and we got some jerks but it's been known to create some of the greatest people I know. I hope you get into my house!" she said kindly.

Giving her a small smile, Leo nodded blushing slightly, "Thank you," he said in a small voice.

Falling silent as they speed off to school the rest of the trip was spent in good humor as they all began to warm up to each other. By the time they arrived at King's Cross, Raine had found herself to really warm up to Lily hoping she had found a new friend. As for Severus, he was kind of prickly but she hoped they could grow to be friends too. Grabbing her trunk with the help of Eric all evacuated the train and were on the platform. Walking together, Raine almost jumped out of her skin when a loud booming voice carried across the platform, "First years to me!" bellowed a large fellow.

He stood in the crowd like giant, he was huge, tall and wide. His face was hidden under a bush of curly raven hair that was his hair and his beard. Two friendly beetle black eyes peered out to the crowd however as he beckoned first years to him, giving Leo a small push toward the man Raine gave her baby brother a kiss for luck before separating from him. Following Lily and Severus, Raine lost Eric half way and wasn't all that surprise by this. She wouldn't be shocked to learn he was hitting on girls somewhere within the crowd. Climbing into a carriage with the two after their luggage was taken care of, Raine peered out the window and waited for the castle to appear. It was too back she could cross the lake like tradition but at least she got to come to her father's school at last!

This was so exciting!

"How are you and your brother getting sorted into your houses?" asked Severus curious, he was watching her as she kept her eyes glue to the window waiting to see the castle. He didn't blame her either Hogwarts no matter the house was the best home to everyone. It was warm and taught you how to stand on you own two feet and took care of you. You found family at this castle.

Pulling back once she was given the view she wanted, Raine beamed, "I have to find Professor McGonagall, Professor Dumbledore wrote to me and Eric telling us to find her. We're going to be sorted after the first years and he's going to introduce us. It's a good thing this is Leo's first year because if he had to do that he probably faint. You would think he would get use to attention considering everything, but he doesn't," she said laughing.

Nodding, Lily practically jumped in her seat, "I hope we get to see each other a lot this year you seem really nice and I would like to get more friends outside my house," she said excitedly.

Beaming, Raine nodded, "Why not make this official then? I like both of you and I wouldn't mind being friends with you. So why not set a date to study together, you'll know how things work better than me so when should we get together for a study session?" she asked them both.

Nodding, Lily beamed, "I'll tell you in the morning after we get our schedules!" she said.

Relaxing slightly, Severus spoke up, "We'll also see each other in class, classes are put into pairs Slytherin's usually gets Ravenclaw for Herbology, Astronomy, and Ancient Runes" he said.

Nodding, Lily perked up, "Gryffindor is usually pair with Ravenclaw in Charms, History of Magic, and Transfiguration," she said happily.

Nodding, she smiled, "I took the electives Ancient Runes and Care of Magical Creatures," she said.

"See you in Runes then," said Severus.

"I'll see you in Care of Magical Creatures, Slytherin and Gryffindor got into so many fights last year that they switched Slytherin to take it with Hufflepuff," said Lily.

* * *

Professor McGonagall was waiting outside for her and Eric. She was a stern looking woman, she looked like the kind of woman who would take no-nonsense in any form. She hurried along students before plucking her from Lily and Severus, her brown hair was streaked in white and held back in a tight bun and she wore on top of head a pointed hat.

Waving good-bye to her new friends Raine stood next to her new Professor and waited patiently for Eric to show up. "I had thought you two would stick together," said McGonagall at last breaking the silence, all the while sending smiles or stern looks to students.

Smiling, Raine shook her head, "No, Eric is a bit of a play boy and ditched me so he could make an idiot of himself to the opposite sex. I'm sorry to inform you my brother is a bit of a moron and totally takes advantage of his looks," she told her truthfully.

Frowning, McGonagall shook her head, "We'll be sure to knock that habit out of him," she said briskly.

Smiling again, Raine nodded, "I'm afraid many Professors have tried and failed at that," she said amused none the less by the Professors claim.

Smirking, she nodded, "Well I shall be the one to succeed," she said before gazing down at her trunk, "Enchanted trunks aren't against school rules, but is there really any need for so much room?" asked McGonagall noticing the seven lock trunk.

Chuckling, Raine nodded, "I'm afraid, I'm bit of a pack rat and have a need for change, along with that I have a thing for parasols and boots. I had to bring both collections," she said friendly.

Nodding, McGonagall gazed over with a raised eyebrow, "Parasols?" she question.

Raine had no doubt on her mind the professor was questioning her frame of mind, parasols were really used all that much anymore. However, Raine had a required need for one, "I burn ridiculously easily and since I'm not fond of sun burn I use a parasol to lessen it," she informed her future professor. Nodding once more they both fell into silence till at last Eric came up the stairs, retreating inside they waited watching students pass and drop off their trunks. Before long they were given view of tiny first years who wore mixed expressions of awe and concern.

Watching them pass, with Leo trapped in the middle between an equally scared girl and boy, they swept through the large doors following McGonagall. Making her way to the door with Eric they both looked on as the Ceremony began. McGonagall called students and one by one they went to her before sitting on the worn stool. The hat was then plopped on their head and it called out their house, once it got to Leo he was actually sorted into the house of his choice. "Well at least Leo's happy," said Eric surveying their happy little brother as he made his way toward the cheering table.

After Leo there were two more students that were sorted into Hufflepuff, every eye looked to the head table centered on the aged man with a long silver bear and half-moon glasses. He wore robes of deep blue with stars and moons decorating them with a matching tall wizard's hat. "So that's Dumbledore," said Eric eyeing the man their father held in such high respect. Nodding, Raine watched as he held the entires school attention, all at once they quieted down waiting for him to speak.

Smiling, he looked around, "Welcome back to a new year to those returning and hello to those just beginning. As always I would like to begin with a few warning, students are not permitted out of their dorms after hours, the Forbidden Forest is off-limits, along with that our caretaker would like to remind every one of the ban items not allowed inside school. If you need a reminder of such things he has a list posted outside his office. Now, usually this is when I tell the school to dig into the delicious feast that had been prepared but this year that will be delayed a little longer," he said speaking.

Watching as muttered began to pass through the crowd, Raine stepped back and could feel her nerves begin to play. Her stomach was filled with butterflies and her palms were sweating, she really hoped she didn't stumble, trip, or worst fall flat on her face. "This year we have been privilege with being joined by two transfer students from Beauxbatons. This is something that hasn't happen in many years so I hope you all will be kind and extend the Hogwarts welcoming hand. Now if you would please," he said looking to the doors. Reaching out, he beckoned them forward and in response every head turned toward the doors. Holding back a groan, Raine took a deep breath and composed herself while Eric waited for her to ready herself.

Walking out together, she kept herself composed and focused on getting one foot in front of the other and kept her gaze on the teacher's table. Ignoring the gasp and mutters as everyone stared them in wonder some actually getting up to get a better look at her and her brother. It wasn't every day you saw Veela Halflings, at least not here apparently. At Beauxbatons there were a few, although none that were half most were a third, or eighth. Veela marriages were much more common in France.

Meanwhile, while she tried to stay composed and regal, Eric adopted a more relax manner. Walking behind her with his arms tucked behind his head, he smiled here and there at cute girls. All the while studying the different faces they passed on their way to the front. Once there they both stood in front of McGonagall waiting for orders from her, "When say your name, um," she said looking at the stool momentarily before frowning, both of them were far too big for the tiny stool, "Just allow me to place the hat on your head," she said, before clearing her throat. "ERIC WHITE, FIFTH YEAR," she proclaimed in a loud voice.

Walking up, Eric sent out a smile to already slowly growing adoring female public before bending slightly to let McGonagall place the hat on top of his head. He stood up straight in front of the entire school for a few seconds was relaxed before stiffing up when something began to happen. Their father never really told them what happen when the hat went on, she wondered what it was doing to Eric. After what was close to two minutes the hat yelled out, "HUFFLEPUFF!" it roared.

Loud cheers, mostly from females, rang across the great hall as clapping ensued. Grinning slightly, Eric pulled off the hat before handing it over to McGonagall but not before kissing the back of her hand. Which was he was given and embarrassed blush by Professor McGonagall. Always a flirt her brother, watching him bound away, he gave her an encouraging smile before heading toward the Gold and Black table. Feeling the butterflies come back full force, Raine hoped that she wasn't blushing or anything. She was nervous enough, "RAINE WHITE, FOURTH YEAR," McGonagall announce aloud and once the hall fell to silence.

Making her way up to McGonagall at a steady pace, Raine caught Dumbledore who gave her a friendly smile as his blue eyes twinkled. Turning to face the hall she looked out momentarily before the hat was drop upon her head. At first there was nothing but soon enough a voice whispered into her ear making her jump, _"Another student not in their first year eh,"_ it whispered into her ear.

Looking up, she swallowed a lump in her throat before she began to look out at the hall, both Eric and Leo were already at their tables and like everyone else their eyes were on her. Raine was happy to see that Leo had even gotten a seat across Lily and he sat next to a rather handsome boy with shaggy raven hair with piecing grey eyes filled with laughter. _"You would do well in Gryffindor with your brother, then again you would also do great in the house of your choice Ravenclaw. You have brains but also bravery, there is ambition too however. Ambition to be seen as more than a pretty face, to be seen as a capable witch who can take care of herself. A strong ambition, but which should it be, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, or Slytherin. Hmmm," _the hat hummed in her head as it mulled over his choice. Three minutes past and she began to watch students whisper to each other, feeling her stomach squirm, she closed her eyes.

She wished the hat would just stick her somewhere already, any place that would help her turn into a powerful witch. She wanted to be an Auror someday and for that she needed to be in a house that nurtured her want to be strong and smart, _"So be it I choose, RAVENCLAW!" _it yelled out. Feeling a wave of relief hit her, she removed the hat and passed it over to McGonagall with a smile before bounding over to the blue and bronze table that was currently cheering. Taking a seat next to a nervous looking first year she breathed a sigh of relief.

They had all gotten into the houses of their choices and would now begin their new year without delay, the worst was over. At least that's what she was hoping, she barely listen when Dumbledore gave the rest of his welcome speech and before she knew it fantastic food appeared before them. Staring amazed she looked up to see Leo doing the same, he was quickly snapped out of his surprise by the mystery boy next to him who nudged him slight before saying something. It brought a shy smile to Leo's face before he began to dig in with earnest.

Digging in herself, she smiled, she was finally here.

She was finally at Hogwarts!

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Two

**Hello everyone, if your reading chapter two it would seem you interested and I hope I keep your interest. The only thing I would like to say is I'm open to constructive criticism, but I don't want rudeness. If you don't like this story or just hate Ocs then just stop reading because no one is forcing you to read it.**

**I do not own Harry Potter. (If I did I wouldn't have let the directors and writers screw it up, I would have been the bitch they all hated lol. I also wouldn't have killed Sirius, poor Harry, he finally got a parent like adult and he was killed. After reading the fifth book and waiting for the six I quietly hoped he would appear again somehow come back from behind the veil.)**

* * *

Slumber did not come easy to her, her first night at Hogwarts.

Raine laid awake conversing with the girls of her house, she quickly found herself liking a girl by the named Lucy Bell. She was a short girl with messy blond hair filled with sandy blond highlights, she had dreamy blue eyes and looked to be in a dream world even as she was awake. It was an endearing feature though and she found it impressive Lucy could dream with her eyes open.

That was something Raine wished she could do.

It wasn't long before she fell into a sleep imagining how her first day might go, she hoped she wasn't behind in any of her classes. If so she would have to hit the library right away. No sooner did her eyes close shut it seemed she was awoke by the dawn. She never knew why she was given such a wrenched middle name. She hated the dawn like she hated her mother's casserole.

Rosetta could cook many things but that was not one of them. Sitting up, she found her new classmates still asleep but it was time for her to awake. Mother and Belle was waiting for her letter to them what house she and the boys were in. Stretching her arms, she went around the room and picked up her new uniform surprised to already see her house's crest sew on. Apparently Hogwarts was on top of things. Smiling, she dressed pulling on a pair of knee-high lace up boot in a light brown, after that she dug out her black lace parasol and made her way out leaving her classmates to sleep.

Pausing in the common room she took a moment to write out a letter before making her way up down the spiral staircase. So far the castle was rather empty, there were some early risers here and there and she slowly made her way toward the great hall. Later, if she happened upon Lily or Severus she would have to ask them were the owls were kept. She needed to send her letter as soon as possible not to mention collect her brother's letters. That's if they wrote like they were supposed to.

Sighing, she looked around and jumped when she felt someone tap on her shoulder, turning around she found that Severus was behind her. "Oh hi! I was just thinking about you!" she said happily.

Raising an eyebrow, Severus shifted his bag, "You were?" he asked unconvinced.

Smiling, she nodded, "I need help finding where they keep the owls, my mamma is waiting for my response on how things went. She's a bit of a worry wart," she explained.

Snorting, he nodded, "Apparently," he said.

Opening her mouth, she went to answer him when suddenly they were joined by two others and judging by their expressions she would say they were here for trouble. Frowning, she watched an ugly expression warp Severus's face as he glared at the two boys. One of the boys just so happen to be the boy from yesterday who sat next to her brother. The other was an equally handsome boy with untidy raven hair and brown eyes. "Snivellus, don't you know not to bother girls! They want nothing to do with greasy oddballs," said unfamiliar boy.

Laughing, the one she recognize nodded, "Don't make us have to save girls from you so early on in the year," he said. Feeling a flash of angry rush through her body, Raine could feel her angry build up and couldn't help but think that she wouldn't be staying out of trouble like she promised her mother. Before a red face, angry Severus could answer both boys, and before a tired looking boy behind them could stop them she struck. Raising her parasol up, Raine wasted no time striking both boys square across their smug faces with her parasol. Hearing gasp, a few students stop in their tracks as both boys stumbled.

Severus stared at her in awe and delight though, while the boy behind them looked at her stunned, then nervously as he gazed at his friends wondering what they would do. The first back on his feet was the boy who sat next to her brother, "What the hell, I save you from slimy old Snivellus and this is how you repay me! You got a funny way of showing gratitude!" he snapped at her.

Glaring at him, Raine struck once more and slammed her parasol over his head making him fall straight to the ground. Pointing her parasol at his heart she poked him with it before beginning, "First I don't need anyone to save me from anything! If I wanted to get away from Severus I'm perfectly capable of getting away from him! Second, what the hell makes you even think I would want help from someone like you! Honestly, name calling is so juvenile don't tell me Hogwarts lets the simple-minded into their walls. Third, if you ever assume I need help again you better make sure I'm dying otherwise you'll become flambé!" she snapped poking him with each point. Then with a swift turn as he sat gaping at her, Raine grabbed Severus wrist who was currently staring at her, like she was his favorite author, and pulled him along, "Come on Severus lets go find Lily, no need to continue talking to cavemen," she said with a humph.

Watching the fiery blond leave, James scowled, he was going to make that girl regret ever hitting him and for standing up for Snivellus! Feeling plots build up in his head, he looked down at Sirius and was shocked to see his best friend staring after the blond with a dreamy look on his face. "Prongs if you touch that girl I'll shove the snitch down your throat," said Sirius smirking as he stood up. Rubbing the welt that was currently growing on his head, he grinned.

Looking at him flabbergasted, he opened and closed his mouth a few times before he forced something out at last, "You got to be kidding me! No way, that girl, you can do better Padfoot!" said James shocked.

Ignoring him, Sirius shoved his hands in his pockets before turning to his friends, "They don't make them better than that: she's gorgeous and still looks it when she's mad, feisty, I mean she didn't care if she was a new comer she still smacked us, and she's fighter, how many girls do you know that are brave enough to take on boys they doesn't know! I think I'm in love!" he said amused.

Rolling his eyes, James shook his head, "She apparently scrambled you brains when she hit you, whatever, I guess you bugging her is good enough revenge! Having your ugly mug chasing after her is sure to send her screaming," he snorted. Laughing back Sirius punched James lightly, "Don't get why you would even want any of that, freaking dragon lady and who the hell carries around an umbrella!" he griped making his way into the great hall, rubbing the bruise on his face.

Sighing, Remus frowned, "It was a parasol girls use them to stay out of the sun and Padfoot you better not being trying to get her back through trying to make her like her. That's cruel and even if she hit you she doesn't deserve that," he said, casting Sirius a disapproving look.

Grinning, Sirius bumped shoulders with Remus, "Come on, I'm not that evil despite where I come from! I'm serious about that one, they don't make them like that here, I be an idiot to pass that up," he said laughing freely.

Rolling his eyes, Remus sighed, "May god have mercy on that girl, also you know she hates you! Good luck trying to change her opinion of you now, first appearances are lasting," said Remus walking past Sirius toward the table. Watching him head to the house table, Sirius shook off some of his groupies wishing to attend to him and pondered Remus's words. He had a point. How to get on her good side now? Girl's held grudges like no other, they held them longer than dear old Snivellus.

Looking back when he heard a coo come from the girls, he watched as the little first year all the girls were cooing over last night walk by. His last name was White just like that Raine and Eric, once he disappeared the gears began to turn, at last an idea appeared. Smirking once more, Sirius headed toward the table with a skip to his step.

He was just use the brother to get to the sister!

* * *

Severus couldn't stop laughing. He was holding his sides laughing freely as they made their ways down the halls, he was gasping for air as he thought of the scene in front of the hall over and over. The looks on Black and Potter's face, it was bloody brilliant. They hadn't seen Raine at all and were dumbfounded by her actions. Then to make it even sweeter she gave them a tongue lashing that was even better than McGonagall's. Looking over at the still fuming girl, Severus grinned, "That was bloody brilliant," he told her happily. He hadn't been too sure about her before, but now he liked her.

Glowering, Raine gave him a brisk nodded, "Who were those jerks! I mean seriously, can they be anymore juvenile!" she snapped hotly. "Oh if it wasn't for my promise to momma I would go back there and, ugh! Ces garçons stupides, comment osent-ils me sont tellement en colère si tôt le matin! J'ai presque envie d'y retourner et de les transformer en les bugs qu'ils sont!" she exclaimed.

Frowning, Severus cocked his head curious, "Are you speaking French?" he asked.

Looking at him, "Qu'est-ce?" she asked, once more speaking French, however the moment the words left her lips she pulled an irritated expression, "Sorry and yes, man, I don't get how the boys are switching over so easily. I guess because they always liked to speak to papa in English," she said.

Nodding, not understanding what she was saying, Severus frowned, "Your old school, they spoke French there," he said.

Nodding, Raine sighed, "Yeah, I'm the only one having trouble switching languages. Anyway, back to before who were those boys? Judging by your expression I would say they're bullies who pick on you often," she said looking at him wonderingly.

Going back to a frown, he nodded, "James Potter and Sirius Black, together with Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew they make the 'The Marauders', the most annoying bunch of prats I've ever had the displeasure to meet! You sure showed them today though," he said grinning evilly, but it quickly went away as dismal thought overcame him. "Thanks for your help, but you should be warn about them. They might try to get you back," he said frowning.

Smirking, Raine waved him off, "Don't worry about me, I know how to take care of myself. I have to ask though, what's the possibility of them going after my little brother. Because if they lay one hand on his cute little head they better believe I'll start a war. I'll kill anyone who dares lay a hand on my favorite brother," she said darkly. She would murder whoever touched him.

She only assaulted for her idiot elder brother.

Grinning, Severus nodded, "You can ask Lily to keep an eye out for him, and she'll make sure to block any attacks the Idiot Four will try. I don't think they really go for family attack though, usually it's just you and only you they'll go after if angry with you. Although half the time they just attack whoever catches their attention. They're a bunch of idiots," he said, the thought of them left a sour taste in his mouth. He wished they would do something to get themselves expelled already.

Nodding, Raine dropped the subject as Severus took her to where the owls were, giving her letter to Dominic she was caught by her brothers before he took off. Soon after her owl was flying off toward the horizon three letters weighing him down. Her little Dominic could handle it though, he was strong, and was bred from her grandparent's, on her father's side, owls. He was given to her has a present on her first year. The boys however, didn't get any pets, Leo was a little afraid of owls and the wise birds didn't particularly like Eric, he had yet to find an owl that wouldn't attack him.

Heading down to breakfast together, they caught a yawning Lily halfway to the Great Hall and told her the morning drama getting a chuckle out of her. After that they separated for breakfast, Raine getting a seat next to Lucy and a rather curious fellow, "Good Morning Raine, I like your parasol," she said before turning back to her eggs. Giving her a smile, Raine reached for the toast and began to nibble on it before feeling eyes on her, turning she found the boy next to Lucy eyeing her.

He was kind of cute and had a wild look in his eyes, his hair was a pale blond and cut to his shoulders with pale green eyes leaning toward mint green. He had a bored and interested look in his eyes as he regarded her, his looked didn't seem like most boys. While they looked at her, well her looks, he seemed to be trying to peer at her very soul. Raising an eyebrow, he gave a low hum, "I see you're not affected by the Veela queen. A pure hearted Veela, that's good I really would rather not be a slave to your kind, if that happen I probably would never find interesting things again," he said. Staring at him, Raine's mouth was agape slightly as she tried to make sense of what he just said.

She wasn't sure if it was a joke or what.

He spoke like it was a commonly known fact but he had a tone to his voice that also made it sound like it was a joke, so which was it. "Um, what?" she finally forced out at last.

Looking at her again, he pointed to her, "The Veela Queen, you know the ruler of your kind. She's slowly but surely trying to take over the Wizarding World. Your kind uses their looks to control the male population, there has been a raise in Veela/Wizard marriages. So far she's only been able to control some of the French population. She's steadily growing in power, but I don't get why you're acting like you don't know this. Surely you been half Veela and all makes you aware of these orders, or is it Halflings don't get to know about the plan. No I'm sure you do, you're just as good a full blood, you still capture the man's eyes," he said.

Watching their exchange, Lucy smiled her dreamy smile, "I didn't know you were a Veela, that interesting. What's your queen like?" she asked, apparently believing everything the boy said.

Blinking a couple of time, Raine wonder if she should argue, "Um, she's, I've, um, I've never met her," she finished lamely. She rather not get into a fight, beside, it wasn't as if it was true. If she argued he would probably argue back that that only proved more so of a queen because she denied it.

Nodding both went back to what they were doing, the boy scribbling fiercely on parchment and when she looked she found him recording their actions just now. Leaning close to Lucy, she dropped her voice down low before asking her a question, "Who is he?" she asked curious. She had never known anyone talk about Veela's like that. Taking over the world that would be a cold day in hell because Veela's had no desire for power. All they cared for was basically three things: finding true love, maintaining their appearances, and being the center of attention.

She herself wasn't eagerly seeking love like others, but she wasn't blocking anyone out. She did have a certain pride in her appearance but also resented it a little, as for attention. She would willing admit she did like for some attention on her. She was always willing to let someone compliment her as long as they didn't take it to creepy levels, like a few boys at her old school. She had her share of stalkers just like Eric. Only unlike Eric's, who just obsessively followed him and catered to his every whim, while also keeping back what they consider unworthy girls. Namely the ones not in their lame fan club, she got the ones who stared and stared.

They had such pervy stares as well and were a little too grabby, she had to jinx so many boys every year and got detention so many times. It annoyed her to no end. There were some decent boys who played admirer but she was much more concerned about school than boys. The only time she gave her attention to a boy was when he was partner with her in class, a friend, or genuinely interested her. Coming back from her thoughts when Lucy leaned close, she found her new friend with a proud smile, "Xenophilius Lovegood," she said with admiring look in her eyes.

Nodding, Raine turned back to her breakfast finishing it just as a tiny professor with a squeaky voice handed her, her schedule. Looking down she found that today would be Double Charms, Ancient Runes, Double Potions, and Care of Magical Creatures. Well that wasn't bad for a first day. Hearing a swoop from above, Raine watched as owls of all species began to swoop down delivering the first mail of the year. She wondered if any of her friends would be sending her letters.

They kept in contact all summer.

Sure enough she recognize three owls all something toward her. Taking the letter from them she fed each of them some bacon before they took off. Before she was even given a chance to look at what her friends wrote she was stopped when more owls began to swoop down. Taking the letter she found a couple from people she was friendly with. They were probably curious about Hogwarts no less, then came more and judging by them it was from the people she wouldn't miss.

Feeling her face heat up when Owl's began to drop packages, likely fill with gifts, she began to get swamped and was beginning to draw attention as packages began to pile up. Looking around, trying to spot Eric for help, she found her brother in the same predicament as her. Only he was looking through his gifts with genuine interest. So much for that.

Jumping up, she burned bright as she wish nothing less to disappear from sight. She could hear giggling as she began to gather up the gifts, only to find she would not be able to carry all the gifts. Groaning, she quickly bewitched all the gifts angrily to follow after her, rushing from the hall she growled in annoyance when she heard owls hooting after, bring her yet more.

Racing from the great hall, she speed past bewildered students who stared after her as she sped down the halls, owls still chasing her. Once she was a safe distance away she grabbed the rest of her gifts and began to shuffle through the letters. A couple were from girls who she was sure were sending her hexes, those were quickly thrown into the nearest fire.

The gifts she took to the dorm, she didn't like taking gifts when she didn't return the feelings, but it was such a waste to throw them away. Not to mention some were practical, others used for gifts to family, and others were sent back. Seriously who gave away family jewels? Filing through her letters she separated the ones from her friends, the others from probably curious fellow students, to her admirers. Once she got done with school and homework she would be writing them back once more asking them to please not send her anything else and she was flattered but not interested.

That's what her mother always told her to do.

She told her that people will do what they will do and all you can do is not feed them false hope, Veela have dealt with this kind of stuff for centuries and will continue to. As long as you have even a smidge of Veela in your blood you'll have to deal with these kinds of things, she could hear Rosetta now.

"_Don't let it get to you my dear, Veela's powers are beauty. We draw in shallow people and those are the most stubborn of all people. They'll chase you no matter what you do or say. The best you can do is tell them over and over no, if it doesn't sink in then it won't. I've dealt with men like that all my life and will continue to just as you will and your children will."_

Her mother was always telling her that.

It was annoying though, especially when those admirers took a turn for the worst, Veela every year were raped because of stubborn idiots. Then some wizards had the nerve to actually accuse the Veela of being at fault. Saying they controlled the men to attack them and were just looking for sympathy and attention when they came forward claiming rape. Anna, their mother's mother who they called Grandmary, she had been a victim of this. It was why in the beginning she hadn't approved of her mother marrying her father. She hated wizards, actually just everyone outside the Veela community.

It was only when her father raised hell at the French Minister of Magic after her mother fell victim to two wizards did she consider that not all wizards were bad. It was after that attempt of rape that pushed her and her father together. Rosetta wasn't sure she was willing to cut ties from her mother, and dad didn't want to force her into anything, however when he saved her mom she knew he was worth it. She told her mother that day that she would marry him no matter her mother's answer.

He was the only one for her and she knew if she let him go she never find true happiness.

Once Grandmary heard that and watched her father's actions she accepted him, she was still bitter toward many wizards and witches but she improved. Sighing as she walked through the halls toward the Charms classroom, she slumped down outside the classroom and began to open letters. Well her second day was starting off with a bang. It was about the time she started on her third letter she was joined outside the classroom. Ignoring whoever it was at first she was interpreted from her letter when it was pulled from her hands. "Hey!" she cried looking up with a glare. Then she found none other than the boys from before in front of her. The Mandarins or something.

Standing up, she held out her hand and glared at the one who held her letter, James if she remember correctly, "What the hell kind of language is this?" he asked grimacing at the French on the paper look like a bunch of unreadable nonsense.

Snatching it back, she growled, "Why not try using your brain and figure it out, if you get it right within ten tries I'll give a cookie," she snapped. Shoving the letter into her bag, she resisted the urge to sigh and turned back to the boys who had yet to leave her alone. James was smirking at her arrogantly apparently untethered by her insult. Sirius was busy looking her up and down as if trying to figure out how to tackle her. Meanwhile, the boy from before who tried to stop them was busy reading not bothering them at all.

He was also pretty cute. He had a rough look to him and looked like he had been beaten up, he had injuries and his was looking a little shabby. Meanwhile the boy next to him obviously didn't belong in the group, he had watery eyes and had a pointed nose. His mousy brown hair was scraggly and he was rather plump, unlike his friend he wasn't extremely good-looking. She didn't really like him all that much, the way he looked at her made her skin crawl. She felt compel to warp her arms around herself and never release her arms.

"Who are all those from? You and your brother were getting a lot of owls," asked Sirius smirking.

Glaring at him, she gave humph, "I don't really think it's any of your business," she said coldly.

"Whatever you say Queen?" he said grinning.

Pausing at that, Raine looked over with a questioning gaze, "Queen?" she asked in a deadpan voice.

Shrugging leaned up against the wall making himself comfortable, "The name Raine means Queen in French. Not to mention it fits you rather well don't you think," he said, obviously pleased with himself.

Looking at him coolly, she asked in an icy tone, "What about me is exactly queenly?" she questioned.

Smirking again, like he was happy she asked him, he turned his back now pressed against the wall as he fake pondering over what he thought made her like a queen. "Well let's see, you're compassionate to those of less fortune, commanding, admired, beautiful, and you have such a regal walk," he said grinning as he named things off on his fingers. "To think that's just the beginning," he said.

Rolling his eyes James stepped up with a cool look of his own, "Speaking of less fortune if you ever get in between me and Snivellus I'll make you regret it," he snapped.

Looking at him a moment, Raine sighed before striking the boy once more before he could move, right on the head and like Sirius he toppled to the floor. "Damn it! Padfoot you better get that bit-" he started before once more Raine's parasol came down on his head, this time with the added bonus of making the jerk bite his tongue. Growling James was practically fuming with steam blowing from his ears but instead of holding her back his friends laugh. Well Sirius let out a barking like laugh that filled the hall while the boy reading, who had stop to watch her smack James, chuckled slightly. The last one, he let out a rather nervous laugh unsure if he should be laughing or helping James.

Meanwhile, Raine looked down at him disgusted, "Your vile, you disgusting little _cafard_!" she spat, calling him a 'cockroach' in her native tongue. It sounded so much better when she said it that way, then she rounded on Sirius who was peering at her highly amused, "As for you, _araignée_!" she said, referring to him as the bug she hated most a spider, simmering in angry when all he did was smirk even broader, "I know exactly what you're doing and if you think you can convince me to date a sleaze-ball like you, your obviously beyond help," she said before pulling away from him and down the hall before she was a good length away from them.

Standing up, rubbing his head, James glared at the still sniggering Remus, "What the hell man, where were those werewolf instincts?" he asked glaring at Remus.

Paling slightly, Remus looked down and found Raine with her nose buried in a book obvious falling deaf to James's words. Looking at James with an exasperated expression, he sighed, "First, don't mention that Prongs! Second, she's already hit you once for insulting Severus what in the world made you think she wouldn't hit you for it a second time. Third, why wouldn't she hit you for insulting her? If you ask me you deserved that," he said going back to his book.

Grumbling under his breath about ungrateful werewolves, James was helped to his feet by Sirius who was still grinning from ear to ear. "Your demented if you like that, she might be hot, but she's a huge bitch," he snapped before groaning in pain when Sirius hit him were Raine hit him.

Scowling at him, Sirius shook his head, "Don't call my Queen insulting names, Prongs!" he snapped.

Hissing in pain, James growled, "Your crazy the lot of you!" he gripped.

Looking up, Remus frowned as he looked down at Raine who was busy flipping the pages rather aggressively, "I don't think she's all the way human," he said.

Looking over, Sirius looked down at Raine before looking to Remus, "Why do you say that?" he asked.

Not speaking, Remus closed his eyes momentarily as he ponder the words he would use, sighing he at last began and looked at Raine. "Well look at her, I mean really look at her features don't they remind you of something. Then look at all the owls going to her and her brother. Not only that, but haven't you noticed that even for a pretty girl she's getting gawked at an awful lot. I think she's a Veela!" he said, a little happy to have someone not fully human at school. Although comparing Veela and Werewolves was like comparing apples to oranges. She wasn't a danger to everyone around her, maybe a distraction to others but she wasn't dangerous to be around.

Looking at her for a moment, James nodded, "That does make sense, I mean Veela's power is their looks they literally make you look at them. You're compelled to impress them and try to make them notice you and I sort of felt that at first, but it faded. If you got brains she won't affect you," he said.

Shaking his head, Remus frowned, "It's more like as long as you have a good control over yourself, kind of like the Imperius Curse. You can throw off the effects of her allure," clarified Remus.

Snorting, James looked to Sirius, "So that's why he's going gaga, she's using her Veela allure powers!" he said like it occurred to him.

Sighing, Remus once more shook his head, "She doesn't actually weld the power of her looks Prongs, I mean it isn't something she can turn on and off. Some people are affected by it more than others, she has absolutely no control of her abilities, same as me and my furry issues," he said dropping his voice.

Frowning, Sirius let his head fall back to the wall, "Also just to clarify, I'm not falling for her allure powers in fact I don't feel them affecting me at all. So I'm perfectly aware of my actions and she's not controlling me or anything like that. I like her okay. She looks fun and Professor McGonagall told me I needed to expand from you troublemakers," he said smirking.

Rolling his eyes, Remus chuckled, "Actually Padfoot she was talking to me and Wormtail, she considers you and Prongs a lost cause," he said chuckling as others began to appear. Lily Evans, Lucy Bell, and Xenophilius Lovegood joining Raine and before long Professor Flitwick opened his door for class to begin. Other than playing musical chairs with Sirius who was determined to sit next to her, Charms went relatively painlessly. She would admit however she was happy when it was over.

Sirius Black, who was slowly and surely rising on the list of boys she hated, kept using the summoning charm they were learning to get her attention. She hadn't wanted to admit it but he was pretty good, by the end of the class he had it in his hand and was waiting for her at the door with a cocky smirk. He wasn't the only one though, she learned the theory of Summoning Charms during the summer in concern that Hogwarts was ahead of Beauxbatons. However the schools seemed to be on par with each other so there wasn't anything to worry about. It only took her a couple of tries before she too was summoning what she was supposed to, which was pillows.

Along with her getting it, all those in her house was able to do the spell along with Lily, James and Remus, Peter however failed miserably getting extra homework along with the other Gryffindor's who failed. Bidding Lily goodbye and sending a glare to Sirius before snatching her parasol from him, she made her way to Ancient Runes. Sitting in the back she was next to Severus, who was surprisingly all alone, she whispered her charms class to him. He once more took delight in Potter's headaches, but he seemed steam when she told him about Black. "I'm warning you if you date him you'll regret it," he told her slowly scribbling down notes the professor put on the board.

Nodding, she sighed, "Yeah, don't worry about that, I won't ever date a boy as arrogant as him, he's so ugh! Besides I'm use to jerks like him, the idiot boys who think they'll get the Veela. Although I don't think he knew, oh well, it's sure to get around. For some reason people are so eager to learn stupid stuff like that," she said scribbling down her own notes.

Nodding, looking happy she agreed with him, Severus frowned, "You'll be getting a lot of classes with him this year, because of the rise in fights between Slytherins and Gryffindors, Professor Dumbledore has changed up classes. Now Ravenclaw is paired with Gryffindor in most classes and us with Hufflepuff. Thank goodness too, if I have to sit in a class with that group of idiots again I strangle the life from my own neck," he gripped, but there was a pained look in his eyes. She supposed he was going to miss Lily though, since he liked her so much. It was so obvious on his face, he had the same expression as her dad made when her mother left to visit Grandmary.

"Lucky me," said Raine leaning forward.

She didn't speak again till the end of class, "I know Potter and Black are prats, but that Remus didn't look to bad as for Peter, ugh, he's just creepy. He looked as smart as a potato and I didn't like the way he was looking at me. Reminds me of this stalker I once saw gazing at my mom," she said shuddering remembering his watery, beady, little eyes staring at her. Like he was trying to peer through her clothes or something. She had the good luck of not getting those kinds of looks till now.

Severus had nothing to say about that, he just had a grim frown and looked like he wanted to tell her something, but decided against it in the end.

Once the bell rang, Severus and Raine parted ways and she made her way down to the dungeons to her worst subject. The teacher inside was a rather jolly looking man with a large stomach. When he saw her he was positively delighted , she was then told by a nice Hufflepuff he was probably going to try to add her to his club. She had a feeling it was because of her heritage because if it certainly wasn't because of her potions. Today she ended up actually melting her cauldron, it was when this happen Slughorn's interested in her was quickly squashed.

He began to ignore her the rest of class.

After cleaning up the disaster area, Raine was glad lunch had finally arrived. Walking next to the sniggering Hufflepuff she had gotten to know, she sent him a glare. "I'm sorry but you're horrible! I mean how in the world did you manage to melt you cauldron! That's just too funny!" he said, between fits of laughter. Rolling her eyes, gave a heavy sigh through her nostrils as she thought it over, it probably wouldn't have gone bad if not for Slughorn. She was so impatient with potions.

Then with Slughorn's eyes on her she kept panicking thinking she wasn't working fast enough, so end results were usually it coming out horribly wrong, her melting the caldron, it actually exploding, or making something else. "How harsh of a grader is he?" she asked him hopeful.

Smiling encouragingly, he shook his head, "He's not too harsh, as long as you get close enough he'll give you pretty good marks. You should just slow down already, you kept dumping in the ingredients too fast or just didn't stir enough. I'll try to help since we're table partners, but you should probably read the directions three times before attempting anything," he said.

Sighing, she nodded before biding him thanks and farewell, making her way toward the Ravenclaw table her stomach gave a painful clench. She was starving! Walking not even two steps toward her table she felt a shadow at her back and before she could look back an arm wrapped around her neck. Getting pressed to a chest, she growled and pulled back to look up at none other than Eric, "You always look so sunny! I swear when there are gray clouds out and about all I need to do is look at your lovely face and I feel the blues fad away!" he said amused, dragging her over to his table.

Forcing her to sit, he grinned, "So I heard a boy is already chasing after you, I swear you girls get it so much better, I'm still working on getting followers," he said chuckling, pausing momentarily to wink at some passing girls who giggled. Rolling her eyes, Raine could feel a headache working its way up, pinching the bride of her nose she squeezed her eyes shut and sighed. She couldn't believe he was going to start that up again, he almost got expelled because he did it and it almost got out of control.

Looking over at him with a glare, she found him prepared, "You have got to be kidding me, you do remember what happen last time right! Stop making cults you colossal idiot! Not only are you adding onto what our kind get bitched at for, but it's wrong! You don't intend to having anything to do with them other than have them fawn over you and be your willing slaves!" she hissed lowly.

Looking at her annoyed, Eric rolled his eyes, "I'm not doing anything, I'm just basking in what I feel we have every right to enjoy. People want to act stupid over Veela let them, just proves how much smarter we are! Unlike you and Leo I embrace my Veela side and I'm not ashamed of it, not to mention I tell every girl what I'm about. It's not my fault every single one thinks they can change me," he spat heatedly. Glaring back, Raine spun around in her seat and stood up going to head back for her table before she paused momentarily. This was something the two of them have fought over for years, she thought they shouldn't be accepting the attention their Veela half brought.

It created chaos.

Looking at him, she sighed, "It's going to get you killed one day, we might not be like full-blooded ones but a prolong exposure can make them turn if they're already unstable! Please use restraint," she asked him. Turning her back on him she made her way over to Ravenclaw table quietly debating whether or not to send a letter to her father. He would come up here personally and chew out Eric, she didn't want to be a tattle tell but she was scared one day he was going to get a girl so worked up she go crazy and do something horrible.

The last thing she wanted to see was her brother die because he pushed some girl over the edge.

Pushing those thoughts from her head, she quickly ate lunch listening to Lucy and Xenophilius discuss Crumple-Horned Snorkack, whatever that was, before following them to Transfiguration. It was about half way through Xenophilius's discussion of the creature they were joined by Sirius. Suppressing a groan, she quietly asked the gods why they hated her, before doing her best to promptly ignore him.

She found it strange that he was keeping quiet, but she wasn't one to question luck.

Once inside the classroom, Raine ready herself to play musical chairs with Sirius once more but found him wearing a broad smirk making his way toward the front with James. Lily was on her one side, while Lucy and Xenophilius took the spots behind them. Then to her surprise the one called Remus sat next to her with a strained look on his face. He looked like he was being forced to do something he didn't want, he didn't share whatever that was though.

Ignoring him, she turned to Lily and chattered happily with her. Lily was pretty interested in other magical schools, she, being muggle-born, didn't really know about other schools. So the fact she could learn about one other than Hogwarts was fascinating. "So did you guys split up like Hogwarts?" she asked Raine, her curiosity teeming with excitement.

Frowning, Raine shook her head, "No just years, like here, how every year has their own dorms all the girls in third year are in a huge dorm room. It's like the biggest slumber party, we aren't assigned beds so as the years go by was just group up. Arrange the beds so we're with our friends, me and my friends always made sure to get the beds by the windows. You get the most beautiful views of the valley, I always loved it in Winter and Fall. It was especially beautiful at night when the sky was clear, the stars and moon seemed so much closer since the school was on the mountains. When the moon's full you can hear the werewolves," she told Lily, noticing Remus jumping a little at the mention.

She ignored it though, some people were prejudice against them.

Looking at her bewildered, Lily nodded, "You have werewolves at your school?" she asked.

Smiling, Raine nodded happily, "Madam Maxime is one of the best Headmasters ever! I'm going to miss her, a lot of kids who are half and half, whose other half isn't muggle, usually go to Beauxbatons. She takes in everyone and she employs the werewolves who live around the forest at our school, most of them choose outside jobs. Taking care of the grounds, others choose to protect the school, and a couple are actually employed as teachers. They are usually wizards who were bit later in life. When the full moon comes they go to the woods and a shield comes up to keep them out. The next morning though, school continues. My friend Vanessa is in a secret relationship with one of them," she said happily, it was a secret because the one happened to be a teacher!

Feeling a noise escape Remus's throat, Raine turned to him and found him staring at her with a looked that crossed between anxious and eager. "Your Madam lets them in," he asked her. Looking at him curiously, she frowned, she didn't see anything in his face that suggested hatred. Maybe he knew a werewolf, if he did then he would know that they had a bad reputation thanks to others. Giving him a nod, she watched him curious as a slight smile overcame his face and he turned away from her.

That was curious.

Quieting down when Professor McGonagall came in, Raine heard Remus let out a sigh before he looked over at her apologetically, "I apologize for what I'm about to do and I understand if you wish to hate me," he said making her raise an eyebrow. Looking at him confused, she watched him raise his hand high in the air. Why he did since class hadn't start she had no idea, "Professor, I think I need to switch seats, I'm having trouble seeing," he said almost looking pained as he did.

Looking up, McGonagall narrowed her eyes, "If that's the case then why didn't you come to the front in the first place," she asked briskly.

Sighing, he frowned, "I thought I could see back here, may I switch with someone up front," he said, almost as if he had been instructed to say that line.

The moment the words left his lips, Sirius leap up from his seat with a wide grin, "I don't mind professor!" he exclaimed almost giddily.

Feeling her mood drop almost instantaneously, Raine looked over to Remus with an evil glare and all he did was nod before muttering 'I deserve that look'. Practically skipping to Remus's seat, Black plopped down in it and turned to her, "Did you miss me?" he asked gloating.

Letting out an irritated sigh, Raine rested her cheek against her fist, well, so far Hogwarts day one was heading off with a crash and to think she had three more school years to look forward to with this guy. The gods truly hated her and she didn't know why.

"This is going to be a long year," she said sighing.

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed, please review! **

**I've used Google translate for this, I wish I spoke another language but it just does not click with me.**

Translations: Ces garçons stupides, comment osent-ils me sont tellement en colère si tôt le matin! J'ai presque envie d'y retourner et de les transformer en les bugs qu'ils sont!

Those stupid boys, how dare they get me so angry so early in the morning! I have half a mind to go back there and turn them into the bugs they are!

Qu'est-ce?- What? cafard- cockroach araignée- spider


	3. Three

**I hope you enjoy the new chapter and have a very nice day!**

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

A month passed and within that month Raine found she had discover the world's most stubborn creature simply known as Sirius Black. He was around every corner with a wolfish grin and some corny one liner that wouldn't impress a girl unless she was a giggling idiot. She would like to know how he seemed to always know where she was! He was annoying, always taking her things doing whatever he could to infuriate her.

He had actually made her ignite a vase of flowers.

Now she was hanging upside down on a couch in the common room, she threw her legs over the back of the couch waiting for her friends. She listened and waited as Lucy and Xenophilius were editing their magazine, apparently the two actually created a magazine to distribute to the school. Xenophilius claimed he was doing this because he would report real news when he left school. What he thought was real news were a bit of a puzzle. He seemed to live in his own world. A world that had he shared exclusively with Lucy and only Lucy, it was good though.

They were really great friends who complemented each other. They both created incredible stories and they both were able to find even the most beautiful things from the most normal things. It was nice and she loved to hear them explain the world they saw. To her, reading their magazines were like reading muggle books. The magical world was so sale when they wrote fiction, unlike muggles who had no magic around them so they created the most wonderful and extraordinary magic. She would never admit a loud her reason for reading the magazine though, but she read it with a smile.

Sitting up she sighed, she had enough blood rush to her brain for today. Seating herself properly Raine gazed over to see Lucy and Xenophilius with their heads close together as they spoke. It seemed they weren't ready yet and she was longing to head outside to the grounds. It was still early but she was sort of longing for a walk outside.

Standing up she stretched her muscles, feeling a few pops as she did. Giving a good-bye to Lucy and Xenophilius, Raine made her way out of the common room and let her feet lead her away. She had no destination in mine and was just walking wherever her feet lead her. She wouldn't be bothering Lily and Severus today she had a feeling Severus wanted to be with Lily, alone.

She could probably find Leo today and see if he was up for anything.

* * *

Sirius Black, a member of his fellow house and at the moment his sister tormentor. Peering down into the common room where Black and his friends took up a corner, Leo gazed at the door and wondered if he would be able to get across the common room escaping Black's notice. For an entire month every free moment Leo experience that wasn't filled with cooing older girls it was accompanied by Black. He wasn't being mean to him but he was being rather annoying.

Every question that came out of his mouth was a question about his sister and it was really starting to get annoying. Feeling someone tap his shoulder, Leo looked back to see his friend Selina smiling at him, she was a pretty girl with long raven hair and sparkling blue eyes. She had an olive pallor and was rather short for her age like him. They were both the shortest of their year. "What are you doing, also what are you wear?" she asked him, gazing at him with curiosity.

Looking down, Leo frowned, it was another one of his sister picks. A short sleeve, button up, collar white shirt that he tucked into black, short, slacks. He had a light blue tie on and wore a silver belt with a skull buckle. He also wore ripped up black arm warmers black knee-high socks with black boots. Looking down embarrassed, he blushed, "Um, yeah I heard that on weekends we can wear whatever we want and my sister packed my clothes. I look weird don't I, she's become obsessed with this style of clothing it doesn't make me look to weird does it?" he asked worried.

Smiling, Selina shook her head, "Your sister has good taste you look really cute! Your gaggle of older girls will be fussing over you for weeks now!" she said teasingly.

Glowering, he looked below at said group of girls, a mix of seven and six-year girls who all right now were studying their brains out along with the fifth years. "Shut up, I don't have any other clothes and I didn't want to wear the uniform. It makes me look younger," he grumbled. Every time he looked in the mirror it was like he was staring at an eight year old.

Nodding, Selina crouched next to him with a cheery smile, "I think your cute either way, also if your dressed like this I want to see your sister! She's the one who carries around those parasols so she must look really cool! Let's go!" she said giddily. To her Leo and his siblings were like movie stars, they were so beautiful and she had never seen anything like them! Being muggleborn she didn't know people like them existed! Veela were so pretty and it was like meeting fairies to her.

Sighing, Leo sat down, "I'll get caught by Black who will start asking be about Raine again," he said annoyed.

Smiling, Selina grinned, "Leave it to me, I'll distract him and you sneak out. I'll met you at the stairs!" she told him happily. Then before he could say another word Selina ran down the stairs and walked over to the foursome with an unafraid look. While they were the most intimidating group out of the house, Selina had seen that they didn't attack girls like they did boys. Not to mention they were jokesters who defended other Gryffindors. The one named James actually jinxed some guy who called her some stupid word, Mudblood. He looked furious after the boy said it to her.

She had gathered from the situation it was an offensive term and had to do with the fact she was born to non-magical people. Marching up to them, she stood at their table for a minute then two before James looked up with a raised eyebrow, "Can we help you runt?" he asked her raising an eyebrow. He currently had some flapping golden ball in his hands.

Raising an eyebrow, she pointed, "What's that?" she asked curious.

Hearing a snort, Black faced her, "You shouldn't have asked that," he said smirking.

Ignoring him, she waited for James to answer, he was letting it buzz around before catching it from mid-flight before it could get away. Smirking, James leaned closer before telling her in a whispered, "This is the golden snitch, I nicked it!" he said happily. Nodding, she smiled back at him remember reading about what game the ball belonged to. She got a many number of books about the wizarding world when she found out she had been accepted to Hogwarts.

Once she was sure he wasn't going to continue she yanked Sirius's sleeve, looking down at her annoyed he frowned, yet even annoyed the older boy was still handsome. "I got told to tell you something from Raine," she said grinning. At once and eager look spread across Sirius face as he faced her, giving her his undivided attention. Smiling, she looked back pretending to look for eavesdroppers only to check and see that Leo was already slipping out of the hole. He was freaking fast, she wondered if he ever thought of making a career as a ninja?!

Turning back to an eager face Sirius, Selina felt a spot of mischievousness hit her, curling he finger to bring him closer to her. Once his face was practically inches from each other, then she quickly acted, planting a kiss on a clueless Black, Selina booked it wasting no time. Racing from the room she called over her shoulder, "I lied," she yelled before diving out of the room.

Watching her go, Sirius was frozen before looking back to his friends as they tried to hold back from laughing only to lose the battle. Shaking his head, he allowed himself a small grin, "I'll give her that," he said laughing himself. She earned that if she was willing to come up to him and do it.

Laughing, James held his stomach, "Oh my god, I'm really starting to like that first year!" he said pulling away his glasses to wipe his eyes.

Sighing, Sirius leaned back, "Well at least I got a pleasant surprise when dealing with Raine, unlike our idiot chaser!" he teased, so far this past month James had experience headaches due to Raine. He just couldn't seem to grasp when to duck and to think that he was an excellent chaser. Sirius guessed that his skills only came out when he was on a broomstick.

Quickly turning his happy face to a glower, James glared, "If it weren't for you, she wouldn't still be doing that! I would make her think twice before attacking me!" he snapped, glaring accusingly at Sirius who just shrugged and smiled.

Rolling his eyes, Remus looked at James, "That's your own fault, you would think you would start to curb your tongue around her, but it would seem idiots don't learn. Also if you can't learn to curb your tongue you would at least think you could learn to duck," he said shaking his head in disbelief. Even Peter was beginning to know when to move, he flinched in time with James's punishments.

"Whatever, can we just hurry up with our homework? I don't want to be stuck inside all day," said James annoyed.

Nodding Sirius bent over his homework to finish it up as well, he also wanted to finish it up so he could track down Raine and keep an eye on her. He was going to stop annoying her for now, but he would stay in her sight. Not annoying her was going to be hard through. It was way to fun to watch her get annoyed, she looked so cute when she glared at him her hands shaking as she itched to grab her wand.

Meanwhile as they hurried to finish their homework to enjoy the beautiful day outside, Selina was skipping down the hall to where Leo waited for her. Yet not before telling a hidden Severus that Lily had already left the common room. Unknown to her fellow students, Selina had always been gifted in the art of discovery as she liked to call it. None of her old friends could figure out how she always knew where they were hiding. She couldn't even tell you, but she knew.

Ignoring the ill-will looking older student, Selina skipped all the way to Leo the tingling of the kiss still imprinted on her lips. It was always fun to do things like to older boys, she had to wonder if she would be regretting this later. She had heard they could be pretty nasty if you got on their bad side, Sirius hadn't looked very angry with her though.

Grabbing Leo at the staircase it didn't take long before they were off on the search for his sister and possibly his brother. Skipping next to the sullen boy, Selina peered at him happily, "So does your sister like muggle clothes?" she asked him. His clothes didn't belong in the wizarding world, they belonged to her own. Giving her a small nod, he sighed, "What else does she like?" she asked.

Tucking his arms behind his head, much like his brother liked to do she noted, Leo carried on, "My sister has a like for a lot of muggle things. She collects muggle money from different countries, tea sets, books, clothes, parasols, and boots," he said sighing. His sister was weird and really liked some of the strangest things muggles created. He had nothing against it though, every person was different, like he liked collecting bottles, muggle and wizard. He just loved bottles!

Nodding, Selina smiled, "Do you collect things?" she asked him.

Smiling, he nodded, "I like glass bottles, wine, soda, just anything that is a glass bottle," he told her.

Laughing, she nodded, "Veela's like to collect things!" she said happily.

Scowling, he shook his head, "No my mom doesn't really collect stuff and neither does Eric," he told her. Him and Raine collected thing but Eric and mother didn't. Mother just liked to cook a lot, no wait she had a collection of recipes. "Never mind, mamma collects recipes. She likes cooking and being a housewife to papa," said Leo.

Smiling, Selina pointed to a passing by Eric, "He likes to collect girls," she told him.

Watching Eric notice them, Leo cocked his head as his brother began to dismiss his fan club one by one. It never really occurred to him but it would seem Selina was right, they did all like to collect things, weird, maybe it was just a them thing because their Grandmary and Veela cousins didn't. "It's just us then, what about you, do you collect anything," asked Leo.

Nodding, Selina pulled out a book from her bag, "I'm going to collect Wizarding World Books!" she said proud showing him the cover of a history book.

Once joined by Eric it didn't take long for them to track down Raine who was talking to a red-head girl Selina had seen in the common room. She was one of the only one brave enough to reprimand James and his friends, she was pretty sure her name was Lily. However she didn't matter to Selina, no it was Leo's sister! Taking to hiding behind a suit of armor with an awkward Leo and beaming Eric with her, Selina stared at Raine happily.

The pretty witch was dressed like an American girl Selina had seen when she vacation in California, she had a pure white top dripping in embroider, lace, and beading. It tried around her neck and billowed out just under her chest. Then she had a pleated blue skirt with a brown belt and as usually there was a knee-high boots, only today they were in black with low heels. Her equally white lacy parasol hung on her arm and she was carrying a heavy picnic basket while she chatted animatedly with Lily.

Gazing at her with mystified eyes, the tiny witch giggled, "Your sister looks cool!" said Selina happily.

She was like a movie star!

Rolling his eyes, Leo nodded, "Can we go to her now? I don't see the fun of spying on her," said Leo dully. Seriously, he didn't get what Selina's deal was, she acted like Raine was some famous witch and that was totally stupid. Raine was as famous as a dishcloth. She hadn't done anything making her worthy of fame, it was also weird that Selina was so drawn in by Raine when she was a girl. Maybe Selina was gay? He had nothing against gay people, but might explain why she was amazed by her.

Selina apparently was deaf to his words, sighing, he turned to Eric for help, "Make her knock it off," he asked Leo pleadingly. Shrugging, Eric walked toward Raine and called out her name, glaring at his retreating form Leo let out an annoyed groan. "Come one Selina!" he growled grabbing her arm and pulling, but all she did was rock back and forth from her position.

Releasing her, Leo shook his head and made his way over to his siblings he would just let her work out whatever she had going on in her head. He didn't want to stand next to her and stare at his sister all day, it wasn't fun it was boring. Trotting up to her the four of them went out and found a place by the lake and sat down to eat sweets their mother had sent. Leo being nice enough to bring Selina some, sitting down after bringing Selina a plate he looked up to see Raine looking in the direction he came from. Trying to spot Selina, but she was well hidden, that seemed to be her talent.

"Wonder why she's doing that?" she pondered.

Smiling, Lily gazed in the same direction, "She's a muggle born like I am, I think it's just because you're the first other species she ever seen. I remember when I met goblins for the first time, I didn't want to pull my eyes away. She's probably just a lot more curious," she said thoughtfully.

Nodding, Raine stabbed her fork into her cake, "I wish Black was like that, he's so annoying," she grumbled. All he did was annoy her, nothing more and nothing less. He didn't try asking her out like she thought he would do. All he did was thrown around dumb compliments and corny lines before doing something that would be sure to annoy her. He was just an annoyance.

"Speaking of, it would see him and his friends finished their homework. They probably took so long because they had to help Peter. He is always struggling," said Lily watching them over Raine's shoulder. It seemed they weren't going to bother them today because they took refuge under their favorite tree all laughing and waving their hands wildly as they chatted.

Smiling, Eric watched them as well, "Black is pretty popular with the girls, he's got some admirers even in my house. If I was a jealous man I might be angry that someone other than me had bewitched the female population. Good thing I'm not," he said, frowning toward Black practically proving that he was indeed jealous.

Rolling her eyes, Raine glared at Sirius who was laughing at something James said, she could hear his bark-like laugh from all the way over here. He was so annoying, "You have a trove of girls at your heels, and how can you be jealous that not every single one is in love with you. I mean seriously, just because your Veela doesn't mean you're everyone's type, all it means is your pleasing to look at. Your personality however is all you, which still makes me wonder how you have any admirers. Same with Black, he's just as bad as you yet to have that many girls! No one is that pretty," she said annoyed.

Chuckling, Eric gazed at his sister amused, "You say that, yet I think you like him. Usually you just ignore a boy till they give up. Yet you allow this one to annoy you and can't seem to take your eyes away from him, I don't blame you though. Boys who tease and pester you are always fun," he said grinning. Sighing Leo crawled away from Eric just as Raine shot a jinx straight at his face, crying out in pain he fell onto his back with a small howl of pain.

"I do not!" yelled Raine blushing bright red.

There was no way in the world she had a crush on that idiot! Yes she thought he was handsome and cute, but he was the most annoying, idiotic, narcissistic, arrogant, vile, childish, jerk the world had ever know! She didn't like him at all! Anyone who thought otherwise would be getting a curse to the face, just like her idiot older brother Eric. It was so wrong and stupid.

Watching them stunned, Lily opened her mouth to comment but Leo grabbed her sleeve and shook his head, "Don't, she'll probably cruse you too and you're like one of her few female friends. Raine doesn't accept liking boys, she's kind of an idiot who doesn't want to have feelings. She thinks people can't really like a Veela, she thinks it all superficial," he explained, watching Eric and Raine bicker. Other than a bloody nose Eric looked perfectly alright just severely pissed.

Looking down at Leo surprised, Lily smiled, "You're pretty smart and sensitive for an eleven year old," she said amused.

Smiling, he shrugged, "I hung out with my sisters and mother more than my dad and brother, so I became that rare boy known as the sensitive one," he said jokingly.

* * *

Lying flat on his back Sirius listen to James argue with Remus about homework and stared up at the sky, he wouldn't mind flying today. "Hey Padfoot your girlfriend is having a fight with her brother? You going to go help her?" asked James tapping his forehead. Grimacing, Sirius looked at James and shook his head, "Why not? You've been bugging her for the past month, I bet she appreciate it if you finally did something to help her!" said James confused.

Smirking, Sirius shook his head, "Ah, Prongs, Prongs, Prongs, you understand nothing about girls, you see right now I've annoyed her so much that I'm always on her mind. She's been thinking of me nonstop for the past month wondering when she'll see me and what I'll do. I've finally gotten into her head and now that I've done that I'm going to ignore her!" he said happily.

Sighing, Remus looked over, "Ignore her, how does that get her to like you?" he said.

Sitting up with a wolfish grin in place, Sirius held up his finger as he explained. Peter leaned in eager to hear his words of wisdom when dealing with the fairer sex. While James and Remus peered at Sirius skeptically, "If I stop paying attention to her cold turkey then she's going to notice, at first she'll be all happy and a little cocky. However as she notices I'm not talking to her it'll begin to wear on her, I won't down right ignore her but I won't talk to her. Then when she burst because she can't take it anymore I'll initiate our first kiss and she'll be mine!" he said smirking broadly.

Looking at him skeptically, Remus smirked, "Will she be yours before or after she slaps you and tells McGonagall, Flitwick, and Dumbledore you forced yourself on her?" he asked laughing.

Smirking, James nodded, "Yeah, Moony is right Padfoot, you're better off just annoying her. If you did that you might be forever be known as the jerk who forces himself on girls. Veela may be a pain in the ass but you shouldn't force yourself on her. Her kind get enough of that from the rest of the world. She's probably terrified of rape by the way. Veela's get raped every year, so she wouldn't take it well," said James ending on a serious note. His father dealt with things like that at the minister. He was one of the guys who worked cases that dealt with wizard mistreating magical creatures with intelligence.

Frowning, Sirius peered over at Queen who was currently trying to strangle her laughing brother, getting pulled off of him by Lily and Leo. "Alright, slight change, I'll ignore her till she flips out and demands my attention, then I'll just kiss her on the cheek or something stupid like that. So she knows I'm not all rapist! How's that sound?" he questioned gazing at James for approval.

Shrugging, James fell back with his arms tucked behind his head, "Whatever, just don't do anything that makes her think rape because Veela's are very sensitive about that. Never joke about that or grab her forcefully, they get very defensive about that crap. Much more than normal girls," he said warningly. They did not like that stuff at all and would glare at you for days on end. He had met more Veela than most wizards his age. They all liked to come to his dad for help with their cases, even if they weren't a part of Veela in England.

Nodding, silently giving his stamp of approval on the new plan, Sirius closed his eyes and took a refreshing nap he felt he deserved. He had done a truck load of homework, jinx a couple of prats, planned his successful attempt at seduction with his soon to be girlfriend. He had a long day.

* * *

The next two weeks of school after Raine's first month of school was strange. Sirius was no longer talking to her, he would stare, shake his head yes or no, or just smile or smirk at her. No words passed through his lips and at first it was a blessing. She wore a bright smile for many days before it quickly became annoying. How he made not talking annoying, she would never know but he did. He was making every day annoying and it was getting old real fast.

She wouldn't let him know that though.

Whatever game he was playing, Raine would make sure she won that game. Other than him though, Raine found herself approached by the Quidditch Captain of the Ravenclaw team. He was a tall fifth year who played as one of the teams Chasers. His most notable feature was his eyes, they were the prettiest shade of blue she had ever seen and seemed to sparkle when the light hit them. He had wavy raven hair that fell into his pretty eyes and features that pointed to Asian ancestry.

She could feel her heart skip a beat when he smiled, flashing her dazzling teeth, she also found he had high cheek bones and she had the urge to brush his bangs from his face. "Your Raine right?" he asked her, giving her a cheery smile. Trying to stop the smile that came to her face, she nodded and was delighted to watch his smile grown even bigger. "I've meant to talk to you for a while but I haven't had the nerve," he admitted, she had to stop a coo from exiting her mouth.

He looked so charmingly cute when he blushed.

Blushing herself, she turned away and picked up a glass of orange juice, "Anyway!" he said pushing past the awkward moment, "I heard about you from Professor Fitwick, I was asking his advice on making the new Quidditch team, I've been a bit slow with it because of homework. I'll get to the point though, don't want to bore you, he told me you played on a team at your old school," he said.

Feeling her smile slip, Raine turned away with a frown, "Yeah, I was, but I just played because I was the only one who could keep Eric in line," she told him. She had alternated between keeper and seeker, her team's seeker was prone to misfortune. He was always finding himself falling to injury and other things like that. She enjoyed playing seeker, but she was a better keeper.

Frowning, he cocked his head with a slight frown, "Um, would you be willing to play for us, you would be against you brother though. I heard he joined the Hufflepuff team, he's a good beater from what I've heard," he said smiling, looking hopeful.

Sighing, she nodded, "He's one of the best, hits his target every time. Many chasers, seekers, and keepers have gotten brain damage from that jerk," she told him.

Leaning forward, he smiled, "Would you consider playing again?" he asked pleadingly, actually giving her an obviously practice puppy dog stare.

Smiling, she chuckled, "Does that really work on girls?" she asked playfully.

Giving a small chuckled back, he shrugged, "Usually it does, yeah, so um would you please be willing to try out for keeper. Ours graduated last year and our match is coming up soon. We need to start practicing and I know it's a lot to ask. I would be gratefully if you came though! I want to make the best team and beat Gryffindor and Slytherin, so please give it some thought," he asked pleadingly.

Opening her mouth to answer, she was stalled by a loud shatter, looking over her shoulder along with the captain, they both found Sirius with a bloody hand full of glass, sticky with pumpkin juice. He didn't look angry though. In fact he look just fine. He ignored the pain he was obviously feeling and just stared. All Sirius did was regard her with a relaxed look, in fact if she was a betting person she would say all he was doing was pulling her away from, wait what was the Captain's name?

Ignoring Sirius, she frowned, there was no way he would break a freaking glass cup to get her attention she was just being paranoid. Anyway, that didn't matter, she had a captain to talk to and not to mention get a name of. "Um, I guess I can try out, it won't kill me to play Quidditch beside it'll be a good time killer for me," she said sighing. "What's your name by the way?" she asked him.

Blushing, embarrassed he forgot to introduce himself he thrust his hand forward, "Bao Chang," he said happily. Nodding she smiled, judging by his name she would say he was Chinese, "Try outs are this Saturday bright and early, see you then!" he said waving good-bye as he ran off down the table to his friends. No sooner did he leave his seat was it taken up by Sirius Black, frowning at him she turned away from him with an eye roll.

His hand as till bloody but he had pulled out the glass and crudely wrapped a napkin around it, "You should watch yourself around him," he told her automatically. The first words he spoke to her in a long while, he didn't wait for a reply from her and continued on. Leaning in close enough that she could get the strong whiff of vanilla, sweat, and cinnamon emitting from him. "Chang himself isn't a bag guy I'll grudgingly admit but watch out for the beaters on his team. They two-face him and he doesn't know what they're really like," he told her before promptly getting up and heading out the hall.

Watching him leave, a little confused Raine jumped when a voice sounded to her left, "He's not lying, Chang is decent but Storms and Phillips are rather obnoxious prats. They get in trouble every year for being too rough with girls. Although if you ask me, anyone stupid enough to still go out with either of them deserves to a slap to the face, except first year but only because they don't know better. Only an idiot would go out with them, you being a Veela might make them bolder. Your kind brings out boldness in men," said Lucy in her usual dreamy voice.

"This time that boldness wouldn't be necessarily a good thing. It would be worse than them lying to make themselves look better, they would become increasingly aggressive. Idiots and Veela do not mix well," said Xenophilius, not looking up from his book even once.

Nodding, she rested her fist on her chin, "Don't worry if they come near me I'll teach them how dangerous a woman can be, especially a woman thought to be a push over!" she said darkly. If they thought they could do whatever they wanted to the fairer sex without them putting up a fight, those two were in for a big surprised. She had more than just her magic!

Nodding, actually convinced of her words, which shocked Raine no one believed her, Lucy smiled, "So you can played two positions? Also if you old school didn't have houses how did you make teams? Then my final question, are you any good because our team is in need of a good keeper?" she asked her quickly, waiting for her answers.

Frowning, Raine shrugged, "I'm pretty good, better at keeping but I prefer being a seeker. Not a very demanding position. I think it do better than most because I'm not stressed out by the prospect of winning or losing and whether it'll be my fault or not. I just do what I can do. As for teams the original students or first formed teams and passed the down," she said truthfully. She had seen plenty of way better keepers, all of them cared about the game though. She didn't really have any passion for it, a talent that people kept trying to make her polish but that was about it. She had no desire to become a Quidditch player, all she wanted to do was become an Auror.

She would love to get the bloody bastard, Voldemort, that dark wizard have killed her best friend's family all because they refused to join him. He attacked some of her grandmother's sisters and murdered them as well, and he did plenty of others things worthy of being killed for. She found it stupid that people were scared of him! He was a horrible and shouldn't be feared, only hated. She was probably only naïve though. She wasn't as worldly as some, but she refused to be scared of him because she hated him. He was pure evil and she refused to give him power over her, she would devote her life to killing him and stopping his followers.

She hated him!

He was killing people for something as stupid as blood purity! She bet her life he wasn't even pure blood, a lot of so call pure blood were actual just a bunch of fakes. She didn't even see the appeal pure blood were supposed to have. So they had witches and wizards all the way back to their ancient grandmother! It didn't mean they were superior, hell half the time muggleborns were better wizards than stupid, arrogant pure bloods. Lily being one of the prime examples.

She was actually tutoring Raine in potions, Raine who watched her father brew thousands of potions over her childhood. While Lily spent a long amount of time knowing nothing of magic. Well she told her for like the first five or maybe six. Apparently she and Severus lived in the same area and he discovered what she was and actually told her what that thing was.

She still was amazing, Lily was such a natural meanwhile Raine who had been absorbed in the magical world still got her potions wrong half the time. She was getting better with Severus and Lily's help, but she still had a lot of work. Especially if she meant to be an Auror, they had to have top grades in O.W.L's and N.E.W.T's, you had to have at least five N.E.W.T's to be accepted. She would do everything she could to make sure she was an auror.

She would fight evil wizards and protect the magical and the muggle world. Muggles weren't a waste of space like all those idiots in the Voldemort club. Suppressing a shudder as she thought of his name, Raine stood up. She would not fear him! With all the adrenaline rushing through her veins she would go the library and work on her potions essay, if she did good enough maybe she would bring up her grade!

* * *

The day was windy and cold, winter was fast approaching Hogwarts and Raine would feel it all the way down to her bones! At her cold school it never got this cold. Shivering under her thick white traveling cloak she held her broom in a hand wrapped cozily in a pair of white gloves. She had brought out all her winter gear for this weather. Everyone though it was funny that's he was wearing a matching set of white gloves, scarf, and earmuffs. She explained to Lily though that she had never experience this kind of cold, it was so chilly to her and she couldn't help but thing she was screwed.

If this was getting to her then she would only imagine a snowy winter, which still awaited her.

Sighing, her breath fogged out and she sat waiting for her turn hoping she wouldn't be picked, she really rather not have to deal with practices and games. What if Bao made them train in rain, she would be sure to get a cold if that happen?! She caught them far too easily. Looking up she watched as many nervous faced students raced around the Quidditch field following Chang who barked out orders.

He looked cute as he did so.

* * *

Sitting up in the stands, Sirius watched as the Ravenclaw remaining team members tested the might-be new members. So far they hadn't gotten anything, it would seemed Slytherin and Gryffindor would be going head to head once more this year. Hearing a sigh next to him, Sirius watched James give the players longing looks. He wanted nothing more than to zoom around on his own broom. He wished to have the quaffle tucked under his arms as he raced and spun through the air. "Let's see if your girlfriend, Veela is as good as she says she is!" said James grinning.

If Sirius had to guess, James was hoping Raine would get a position on a team so he could finally get his revenge without outright attacking her. Chuckling at that, Sirius shrugged, "Who knows Prongs, I hope Queen is good though. That would only give me another pro to add to her ever-growing list, also stop calling her Veela. Either call her Raine or make something up, but don't use Queen that's my name for her," he said watching a chaser make a rather risky dive.

Sighing from the back, Remus rolled his eyes, "Why don't you try using her name? Also isn't she looking a little ridiculous at the moment, she so bundled up and it isn't even that cold," he said, raising an eyebrow. If not for her evident dislike and convincing show of hatred for attention, he would thing that she was trying to get attention.

They all jumped when a voice broke into their solitary, "That's because Veela's are sensitive to cold!" said a cheerful voice that was recognizably none other than Eric. Sure enough his head popped up as he finally came to the top of the staircase. Walking over to Remus he plopped down, "The women are sensitive to the cold and are known to get sick far too easily. I think it has something to do with making them look more vulnerable and cute, you know to catch a guy's attention. I mean look at her! She looks so adorable you want to get up, go down there, and just hug her till she all nice and warm!" he said happily watching his little sister give a yawn.

Smirking, Sirius nodded, "She is cute all bundled up!" he said amused.

Nodding, not seeming to find Sirius attraction for his sister a threat or anything, "So is this Chang a hardcore player? Does he bleed Quidditch?" he asked with a friendly smile.

Smirking, James looked back to the Veela boy, "Doesn't every player?" he asked.

Laughing, he pointed down to Raine, "She would care less about it! In fact the only reason she played in the past was to keep him under control. I'm willing admit I have a problem. I, Eric White, am addicted to girls; big ones, small ones, raven hair, red-head, blue eyes, green eyes, well basically any and all, petite and big girls. I actually prefer the bigger ones, they have such nice curves, anyway, she was on the team to make me behave myself. It also amazed me how she could throw a quaffle and have it hit my head and bounce into one of our teammates arms," he said chuckling, reminiscing.

Nodding, James leaned forward with a more serious expression as Raine was finally called up, so far there was one likely candidate for keeper. If Raine was as good as her brother declared that would move up two and then three if any one after her. Watching her rise up, James almost had to stop himself from shouting, "Is she riding side-saddle?" he asked in disbelief.

Giving a slight smile, Eric nodded, "Yep, Grandmary says every time she sees Bells and Raine that a lady never straddles! I asked her once if that rule followed a lady in the bedroom…I got slap that day," said Eric amused. Laughing James and Sirius shook their heads, "Yeah it looks weird but just wait till you see her," he said watching the chasers getting riled up.

The next few minutes were spent with the chasers and Raine battling. Raine good, James could tell she had instincts for the game. She let a few goals in but over all she blocked more than any of the others had done so far. She flew with ease as well despite the uncomfortable position, she usually stayed in the middle and only moved at the last-minute. He could probably get her that way, get as close as possible then throw. It would give her less of time to react.

There were times when she even stood straight up on her broom to block, balanced like she was one of those muggles who walk on the tightrope. There was even a few times she hung from her broom to kick the qauffle away. Grinning broadly as she finally finished her run, James looked over to Sirius who was watching Raine with mild interest as she talk to an enthusiastic Chang. "Padfoot, I'm going to enjoy beating your girlfriend!" he said grinning broadly.

"Whatever you say Prongs," said Sirius getting up.

Following behind, happy he finally had something to punish Raine in without having to get on his friends bad side, James left the field with a skip to his step. He might actually like Raine if he kick her sorry butt in Quidditch and what's better he would beat her and have to fight her to do it. Victory was so much better when you both worked for it but the better one, won!

He couldn't wait for Quidditch!

* * *

**Please tell me your thoughts!**


	4. Four

**Hello everyone I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Also sorry its shorter than usual but I hope you enjoy it all the same.**

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Professor McGonagall, a brisk, strict woman that was slowly but surely becoming Raine's favorite teacher. Not only was she an excellent teacher, but she was quick to squash any of Black teasing and talking at least before his silence treatment. Right now she was talking about Animagus, something that apparently Hogwarts covered last year, it was something Beauxbatons taught year one. It was more of a sigh up lesson than anything however.

The teacher in charge of Transfiguration explained what an Animagus was and you had the choice to join an extra class that would allow you to become one. Everyone usually sighed up but by the end of the year most would drop out. It was a difficult process and it required a lot of work on your behalf, Raine herself spent hours upon hours concentrating. By her first year she sprouted feathers, by her second year she had feathers and a beak, and then by her third year her arms turned to wings and it wasn't till her last day she was successful.

Her form was a swan.

That amused her brother and father to no end. She became a beautiful snowy white swan with a black bill and feet, her distinguish marking was a bluish-black arch of color around her bill and eyes. That was the hardest thing she had ever done and she still found it weird, turning into an animal. It would help her become an Auror though, at least that's what Madam had told her. Well hinted, she told her that being able to disguise yourself would help. She could stake people out as a swan, especially if they lived in the wild or were near a park. Who would suspect a swan?

She worked days and nights for three years before she finally succeeded.

Clearing her throat, McGonagall pulled Raine from her thoughts when she pointed to her, "I assure you Mr. Potter it's not impossible! Miss. White here can tell you how possible it is," she said looking annoyed. Staring at her questioningly, Raine looked between her and James who was looking a little disgruntle and frustrated, with slight shock under all that.

"Excuse me?" she questioned lost.

Giving her a look for not paying attention, McGonagall spoke, "Mr. Potter, was saying how he thinks it's impossible to learn to become an Animagus. I don't know why he would come to this decision considering he hasn't come to any of the lessons to become one. However he thinks it impossible, however you're already a register Animagus. Isn't that correct!" she said briskly.

Nodding, Raine grimaced, "At Beauxbatons we begin training at eleven. Since it's such a long process to learn to become one Madam had us start early. We would have classes three days a week at night, that's why France has a high rate of register Animagus. I was finally able to transform after three years, but that was with extra lessons, constant practice, and couching from my father. He's also an Animagus, that was my only reason for transforming," she said a loud. Ignoring all the mutters around her along with Black's eyes. She gave up so much of her free time to become an Animagus.

When it came to her dream of becoming an auror nothing would stop her, which is why she was getting Remedial Potions from Professor Slughorn later tonight. Something he seemed pleased with, after she told him what she wanted to be, he seemed please. Kept saying he would help the first Veela/Witch become an auror, how it would be an honor.

Giving her a brisk nod, McGonagall turned to James, "It'll take great dedication to become one, Miss. White is a prime example of what determination will get you. She devoted herself to learning how to become an Animagus and she succeeded because of that. Now if you don't mind Miss. White please show Mr. Potter how someone who puts in hard work gets results," she asked beckoning her up.

Blushing slightly, Raine nodded, "Alright," she whispered, ignoring Sirius's eyes. Making her way up to the front of the class, closing her eyes she took a deep breath and concentrated, "It takes me a few minutes to gather my thoughts," she told McGonagall.

Nodding expectantly, McGonagall walked by her, "It's that way with all young Animagus, with practice you get better and the transformation isn't as awkward and feels more natural," she told the class.

Blocking everything out she concentrated on her form, becoming smaller, everything turning to feathers, compacting herself into a smaller form. "We're waiting!" said James, his cocky voice cutting through the room getting a couple of laughs.

Opening her eyes, Raine looked up with a dry look, "If you think it's so easy why don't you try it hot shot, now if you could shut your fat mouth, which I know is hard for stupid people, I'll transform," she said annoyed. That in turn got her a couple of laughs, then after another minute she could feel the world around her grow as she speed toward the floor. It was funny how she felt like she was falling with her feet still on the floor. Opening her eyes, she flapped her wings out and stared out at the class, all the girls were on their feet looking at her in pure awe.

That had been Madam's reaction as well.

Looking down at her, McGonagall smiled, "A swan, I feel as if should have known that," she said.

Transforming back, Raine smiled as the girls and a few boys began to applause, "Madam and the Minister official who registered me said the same," she said amused. After all what else should a Veela/Witch transform into, it seemed only natural she would be a swan.

A creature commented on representing beauty.

Seating herself between Lily and Sirius once more, Raine spent the rest of the lesson copying down notes all the while feeling three pairs of eyes on her. One of those eyes being Sirius, by the time class was done she was quick to bolt only to be chased down by James, Sirius, and Peter. Doing her best to ignore them and get away, she was finally cornered in an empty hall.

Glaring at them all from her corner, she gripped her wand in one hand and her parasol in the other ready to start firing spells and swing. "Calm down, we're not going to hurt you or kill you or something," said James rolling his eyes. Only to glare when she pointed it at his chest, "I'm serious White, I'm not going to hurt you. None of us are, well at least I won't. Sirius is panting after you who knows what he'll do. As for Peter, well, even if he tried you could kick his ass," he said.

Glaring at him Sirius shoved him away before turning to Raine, "I'm not ever going to attack you, if I do I'm not me or I'm under the Imperius Curse," he said annoyed.

Sighing, Raine lowered her wand, "What do you want then? You've been staring at me all class, I'm use to _you_, but your gaze usually wanders to Lily and he's always trapped in day dreams," she said glaring at Sirius on _you_, all he did was smirk. Meanwhile, James blushed when she commented and pointed to him while Peter did the same only from embarrassment. "I swear, Remus is the only good one out of you guys and even he gets caught up in you stupid antics," she muttered furious.

Smiling, Sirius shrugged, "Yeah, I know," he said before he got a serious expression, "But that doesn't matter because we need your help. We can't tell you why, its illegal, and if caught we and you would probably get into some serious trouble. However we still have to ask because it's for Remus, I know it's going to sound seriously strange and you'll think were mental but please help," said Sirius pleadingly.

Gazing at his expression, Raine watched him for a minute or two before looking over at James whose expression reflected Sirius, Peter just stared looking nervous and hopeful. Finally her expression softened and she sighed crossing her arms, "What is it," she said at last.

Grinning, both James and Sirius shared hopeful expressions, "Raine I could kiss you," said Sirius.

Holding up her hand, she glared, "Restrain yourself, now what do you want its lunch and I really rather not miss it. So what do you need my help with that's illegal," she asked.

Nodding, Sirius opened his mouth to say something before the sound of people was heard, looking over his shoulder, he grabbed her hand and pulled her away. The four of them quick occupied an empty classroom. Making her way toward a desk she leaned up against it and waited for them to begin, to tell her what they wanted. Standing guard at the door, James gestured for Sirius to start talking, clearing his throat he nodded. "We need to become Animagus and we don't want to have to go through the proper channels. You don't start here till next year, we've been trying and so far we've had very little luck. Not to mention to do what we want, we can't have people knowing what we look like and all that," he said.

Staring at him, she frowned, "You're not going to do anything illegal are you?" she asked.

Smiling, he shook his head, "I assure you, nothing illegal. We just need the forms to help Remus and don't ask us how it'll help him. It's his secret and also don't mention this to him, we're trying to do this to help him and we want to surprise him," said Sirius.

Sighing, she nodded, "Fine I'll help, I owe Remus anyway, he's helped me with potions a few times," she grumbled.

Walking over to her James clapped her shoulder, "I might just come to like you!" he said grinning.

Rolling her eyes, she shook her head, "Whatever, how are we going to do this? I mean weekends, after class," she asked.

Shaking his head, James frowned, "Too crowded we'll be doing it after curfew," he said.

Shaking her head, Raine glared, "We're not allowed out after dark! I may like Remus, but not enough to get detention or possible suspension!" she snapped.

Grinning, Sirius gave her a wink, "Don't worry princess we have our ways, we know this castle better than Dumbledore. I'll come and get you and bring you to a safe place alright!" he said.

Giving him a suspicious look, she frowned, "Fine, wait do you even know where the Ravenclaw Common Room is?!" she asked him confused.

Sharing a look with Peter and James, all three boys said together, "West side of Hogwarts, the top of the spiral staircase, about fifth floor where there is a door without doorknob and keyhole. Bronze eagle knocker and it ask you riddles!" they said in unison.

Staring at them shocked, she opened her mouth before closing it completely bewildered by their knowledge of where it was located. Papa always told her that it was a mystery to students were other dormitories are. It would seem that wasn't the case though, at least to an obedient student. "We get around, I can even tell you were Slytherin and Hufflepuff are located. So if you ever need to get in to see Eric, or Leo if you need, just call me," said Sirius sliding up to her.

Rolling her eyes, she stepped away, "Whatever, what about the whole getting past teachers?" she asked them cautiously. She was pretty sure they didn't know any spells to conceal themselves, she had studied a few but was unable to perform them yet. They were rather complicated and needed great concentration and precise movements.

Grinning, they all shared a look again, "Stop that! It's creeping me out!" she cried.

Laughing Sirius nodded, "Don't worry leave the concealment to me, I'll take care of it all. So be outside your common room after the Prefects tuck everyone in goodnight," he told her. Sighing, she gave him a nod before walking past. Almost about to exit she was stopped by James who held out his arm ceasing her from exiting.

Looking her square in the face, he smirked, "Just because you're helping us doesn't mean I'll go easy in Quidditch, you've been hitting me way too much and you're going to get it soon!" he announced.

Smiling, Raine gave him a pat on the shoulder, "If this your way of riling me up for our upcoming match then I'm sorry, but I don't have a single passionate bone in my body for Quidditch. Whether we win or lose doesn't affect me. Although I'll do my best for Bao, but don't expect me to be killing myself, all I ask if you follow the rules and I'll do the same," she said casually.

Looking lightly outputted, James nodded before letting her pass and once she was gone he looked to Sirius and Peter, "How the hell does she not have a passion for Quidditch?" he asked. It was a wizard's game, the best wizard's game. It was life, he bled Quidditch. "Your girlfriend isn't right in the head," said James shaking his head. All that girl seemed to concentrate on was school.

Rocking on his feet, Peter looked at the door, "She wants to be an Auror, that's all she cares about. I heard Leo telling Selina, nothing else matters to her. She's putting her all into becoming one," he told them quietly. He overheard them as he attempted to do his work one night in the common room, they were going over work apparently Raine had helped them with.

Watching the door, Sirius frowned, "I think I'm going to jinx Chang," he said.

Snorting, James laughed with glee, "Geez Sirius don't let her know you're jealous. If you do it though make sure it's nowhere near Quidditch. If Raine wants a clean game she'll get her clean game!" he said determined to make her get riled up, he would if it was the last thing he did.

* * *

Scribbling on her pad new dress designs, Raine looked anxiously as two first years still lagged behind, they were falling asleep at their table but were fixated on the giant squid. Apparently it was making a show this evening, but she couldn't appreciate it because she was left waiting anxiously. She needed them to head off to bed, she would make them but that might seem suspicious.

Looking over at the dying fire, she gave a small sigh. If Black knew how to get here, what were the chances of him getting in? All it required was you answering a riddle that the eagle asked, sometimes the riddles stumped you but most of the time you could get it. If they saw him come in what would they do or say, especially if he was here for her.

Jumping when chairs scraped back, she looked over to watch them slowly slink off to the dormitory, what would she give to be able to go to bed. She longed for nothing more than to sink into her warm soft bed hugging her penguin Jeffery. Getting up she closed her note book and shoved it into her bag, getting up she made her way over to the entrance and pushed it open. Walking out she could hear her footsteps echoing slightly, closing the door she gazed at the eagle that gazed right back.

All she had to do was answer the riddle and she could go back inside and forget all about this, part of her really didn't want to go. What if they were just lying and were trying to lure her into a trap? She didn't know them all that well and Sirius was attracted to her, it wouldn't be hard for him to overpower her with two others. He could do something to her easily. Feeling her stomach squirm she turned when she heard quite footsteps come up the stairs.

Gazing down the stairs, she frowned when no one was coming up the stairs, but she was obviously hearing someone come up the stairs. Backing away she gazed out, trying to find something only to find nothing. It wasn't before long that the steps were beside her, staring out blindly she waited and almost screamed when Black actually appeared from nowhere. Before she could let out a peep he had his hand was clasp tightly around her mouth. "It's alright it's me!" he said grinning. He was apparently pleased that she was waiting.

Pulling away from him she gapped, "How? I mean what?" she questioned confused.

Pulling off what hid him, Sirius showed her, "James owns an Invisibility Cloak, its damn good and it's what we use to go prowling around at night sometimes. We're going to be close together so I hope you're not claustrophobic," he said pulling her toward him. Then before another word could be spoken they were covered in the cloak and vanished.

Black was warm, the smell of vanilla and cinnamon overwhelmed her and now she could catch the scent of pumpkin in the air as well. Looking down red in the face she could feel his taller muscular body pressed up against her own, he felt strong. Turning her back on him, she waited for him to move but for a minute or two they both just stood there and then she felt him grabbed her and pull her close as he buried his face in her hair. "What are you doing?!" she asked startled trying to pull away.

Sirius kept a strong grip however, "You smell great, like chocolate, snicker-doodles, and roses," he said releasing her. She smelled heavenly, he wondered why so sweet though. "You eat a lot of candy or something," he asked, poking her back to make her walk forward. She stayed silent, but gave him a stiff nod. Walking slowly with her he kept a hand on her shoulder steering her in the right direction, "Sorry I grabbed you, I usually don't get affected by you. So, sorry, James told me Veela's don't like being rough handled so once more, sorry," he said.

Looking back, she frowned, "It's alright," she said before they made their way in silence. She wasn't even aware he knew what she was. Every now and then they had to stop when Filch or Mrs. Norris appeared, if not them then Peeves. Finally they arrived at a wall on the seventh floor corridor on the left. It wasn't till the third time they passed it, did something finally happen. A door appeared from nowhere. Once inside, Raine looked around as Peter and James sat up from where they were. The room was large and spacious, in a corner there were books all about Animagus. "What is this place?" she asked spinning on stop to take in everything.

It was plain but there was magic humming through the air.

Trotting up to her, James smiled, "Welcome to the room of requirements! Whatever you need it'll provide, except you know food," he said waving his hand a long desk appearing at the front of the room. "We found it our first year, we were checking the castle out after hours. Someone found out and tipped off Filch. We were running for our lives and three times around by this wall and boom, a hiding place. We tried it a few more times and boom figured it out," he said smiling

Nodding, she gave a small chuckle, "Have you ever thought of following the rules?" she asked amused.

Sharing a look, Sirius and James snorted, "Where's the fun in that?!" they asked gleefully.

Rolling her eyes, she walked up toward the front before sitting up on the desk, letting her legs dangle over the edge she watched them carefully. "Before we start anything I have questions and conditions," she told them. Waiting a moment for any protest she continued, "First this never gets discussed outside of this room, we set times using these?" she asked pulling out two medallions. One was silver with an eagle on the front and on the back were French words with dates underneath.

The second was similar only it was golden and had a lion on it, and just like the eagle medallion the lion had words, only in English and the dates were underneath. "We can each set dates, when we agree on the date we'll press the date side. The medallion will grow hot to tell you when it's been changed. Also since you guys have the means of transport when you come to pick me up in the dorm press the lion and I'll know to come out to meet you. If I don't I'll tell you why through the words. Usually it'll say 'Bravery befitting a Lion', I thought it would fit since your Gryffindor. No one will question your house pride, but if I need to tell you something it'll glow just like the date change and I'll tell you what's up," she said happily. She been working on this all day and got the idea from her brother.

Back at Beauxbatons that's how he would communicate with his fan girls.

Taking the medallion, from her Sirius gave her an impressed, "You just keep getting better and better, not only are you pretty but you're smart!" he said leaning in close.

Raising her eyebrow, Raine gave a small chuckle, "I'm in Ravenclaw, I thought it would be a given that I'm smart!" she said.

Shaking his head, James came up and took the medallion flipping it up and catching it in his hand, "Nah, not every single one is super smart. Some are pretty stupid, don't know when to shut their mouths, but we take care of that!" he said smirking.

Catching the medallion mid-flip, Raine slid off the table and glared, "That's another thing, if I find out you bully Severus the deals off! I won't have you mental cases bullying my friend. You're allowed to defend yourself should he attack you, I know he does it but you can't attack him. Got it!" she said glaring at each of them.

Looking at her annoyed, James grumbled under his breath, "That doesn't sound like a yes!" she spat.

"Alright! But the moment we change it's back on," snarled James.

Looking over to the other two, she found Peter giving her a nod and Sirius scowled at her before nodding his head as well. "Alright, next agenda, no making fun of my teaching style. Although I'm not sure I have a style, two leave my little brother alone, and three um, okay don't have a three. Do you agree to my conditions?" she asked.

Looking between each other all three of them gave a nod, "Good, here you are," she said handing the medallion back. Pulling her legs up she crossed them and sat on top of the desk and smiled, "Alright so tell me how far are you? Have you sprouted anything and if you did, how did you get it fixed?" she asked, it had been a pain in the butt when she needed help getting back to normal.

Sitting down in a chair that came from nowhere James frowned, "I've been able to sprout antlers and a tail, Padfoot managed a tail, ears, and paws, meanwhile Wormtail sprouted a tail and whiskers. We just went to Madam Pomfrey and told her we were trying advance magic. She fixed us right up," he said, grimacing at the remembrance of all that.

Smiling, Raine looked at Sirius and James impressed, "You guys aren't just idiots, how long have you been at this?" she asked curious. They were pretty far along, James and Sirius weren't far from a full transformation, it wouldn't be long before they became full fledge Animagus.

Frowning, James screwed his face up as he counted the months since they started. They learned year one what Remus was, half of year two was spent researching in secret on how to help Remus so basically all of third year, a month of second, and now this year. "Um, roughly a year and two months, we started a month before holiday second year, all third, and now up to this for this year," he told her.

Nodding, Raine smiled, "Wow! You two have got to be the fastest Animagus transformers ever!" she said excited. They were so amazing, if only they weren't such complete jerks! "I mean so far the shortest has been two years, many take three like me but they're usually the more serious ones, and the usually minimum is about four or five years. You guys are a year and two months, all during school," she said amazed.

Grinning, Sirius slide up to her, "Amazed enough to give me a date," he said.

Giving him a look, Raine sighed, "Only in your dreams," she said.

Laughing, his usual bark laugh, he looked over to James, "I'll be sleeping good tonight!" he said.

Sighing, she shook her head, "Why don't you date a girl who actually wants to date you! Practically every girl ogles you! It wouldn't be hard for you to get a date with one of them, someone who would actually be willing to be seen in public with you!" she said scowling. It would be super easy, yet all he did was bug her and according to Lily she was the first girl he bothered.

Shrugging, Sirius leaned back against a table and stared her square in the eye, "I'm not going to date just any girl. If I get with a girl she's got to be more than a pretty face or an attitude. She's got to be a good person, good looks won't be rejected but she's got to be more than that. Not only that, but I want her to be smart, have a sense of humor, tell me when I'm a bad guy and kick my ass for it. The girl I date won't be just any girl. She'll be everything I want and more, so far you're that girl and till you date me I'll never let you have a day's rest. I mean the only way I can see if you're the one for me is for you to date me, so what do you say?" he asked.

Looking at him, Raine shook her head, "I still refuse, you don't know me so you can hardly say I'm all those things. We've known each other for a month basically. That's not enough time to know someone, besides according to your reputation you're the kind of guy I hate. So can we please get back to the task at hand?" she asked.

Looking put out, Sirius slunk back with a pout before standing straight when Raine stood up on top of the desk, "Alright! Now split up and the clear your mind, no talking, no bitching, and no back talking. Close your mind and let the animal choices flow through your mind, you all have an idea already of what you can turn into. When the animal finally appears visualize. It's a stupid old saying but it works, become the animal. Feel the world grow or shrink around you as you compact or grow into your animal. You need to visualize it and become it," she told them.

That's how it always was. She was to clear her mind, lets animals pass through till you saw one that just spoke to you, she actually had to get animal books but she did it. She saw a swan, a trumpet swan to be exact, then the world around her shrank as she transformed and she opened her eyes and stared out.

Sirius and James eyes were clamped shut and they had looks like they were trying to force it out, meanwhile Peter looked ready to pass out. He wasn't breathing and was turning purple, turning back human she rolled her eyes, "Peter clear your mind but at least remember to breathe," she told him.

Snapping his eyes open, Peter blushed before taking a deep breath before he started again, he went to back to concentrating and was sucking in. It looked like he had swallowed a lemon, raising an eyebrow she frowned. She wondered if she looked that weird in the beginning. After a few minutes she had them stop, "Okay, um, the animals, if their four legged it might be easier if you just assume the four legged position at least that worked for some people I know" she said.

Almost immediately Peter dropped to all fours, but James and Sirius stood strong refusing to drop onto all fours just yet. That was how the next hour was spent, the three of them concentrated and asked her questions which she answered. Before long, Black was walking her back to the dorm room pausing before she went through the open door, Raine looked back. "You promise you won't be using your forms for spying or bad things, right?" she asked.

Staring at her, Sirius smiled, "Promise," he said before dropping out of sight.

Making her way up to the dormitory, Raine changed and dropped into her bed without a sound and almost immediately she fell asleep. While asleep she had an interesting dream of Sirius with fluffy black ears and a tail following her around like an obedient dog. The days passed by quickly since she started her nightly lessons with the three Marauders.

Before she knew it Halloween was here, along with her and Eric's first trip to Hogsmeade.

* * *

**Please tell me what you think!**


	5. Five

**Hello! Sorry for the delay!**

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Halloween at Hogwarts was a grand event.

Everyone was in a bustle and talking about what delicious treats would the grand feast tonight would hold, some people even discussed dressing up. Other than Lucy and Xenophilius, she didn't think anyone would do it, well maybe Professor Dumbledore. That guy was pretty kooky. The feast wasn't as big a deal to Lorelei though, he was a little more excited about the Hogsmeade visit however.

All wizard villages were rare and she had never actually seen one. She was more interested in Honeydukes, she loved sweets both muggle and wizard. Her level that kept her sweets in her trunk was running low. She was running low on wizard sweets, her mother along with admirers from her old school were taking care of her muggle and homemade sweets. The only thing she loved about getting mail from boys, was when they gave her sweets.

Sweets were her down fall.

If she wasn't Veela she probably be a five hundred pound witch. Veela's had high metabolism, once more helping with keeping them attractive. One of the best things about being a Veela. Hearing a sigh behind her, Raine looked back to see a disgruntled looking Eric. "What's your problem?" she asked him, he was rather gloomy. Usually he always has a self-satisfactory expression, but today his usually sunny face was rather gloomy as he followed behind her.

Frowning, Eric glared at her, "Sorry if I don't find it pleasing to be a pack mule," he griped.

Rolling her eyes, Raine shrugged, "It's not just you, Xenophilius is here too! Besides I don't like using people unlike you! I use friends and brothers. It's too bad Leo is too young. I won't be able to get as many sweets now," she muttered regretfully. She would have grabbed Severus too but she thought she would allow him and Lily to have this visit without her.

Walking behind the Veela siblings, Xenophilius looked to his left and found Sirius and his friends making their way toward the village. "I bet you can't get him involved. Sirius Black seems all too eager to please you. I wouldn't be surprised if he gets Remus, James, and Peter to help," he said.

Scowling, Raine casted a glance they're way and shook her head, "Yeah, no, I've had enough Black to last me a life time. I won't be willingly seeking his companionship any time soon. That's like giving a dog a bone when all you want him to do is go away. If push comes to shove I'll just bewitch some boys, but I will not be getting him of all people to help," she said.

Walking toward the heart of the village, Eric scowled, "I want something in return," he said.

Sighing, Raine turned around and walked backwards, "What do you want?" she asked cautiously. The favors Eric wanted in return of his services was never fun for her. He had a weird fascination for dressing up his siblings, namely Bella and Raine in outfits. From maids to bunny rabbits, he didn't do slutty with them thank goodness. The worst he had done to Raine was playboy bunny. She really began to resent the Americans after her brother found the magazine that inspired the costume.

Smirking, he waved her off, "It can wait till we get home," he said.

Feeling some of the excitement leave her, Raine found herself dreading a home trip at that. Once home there would be no one to hear her screams. Well, maybe she was exaggerating, but it always sounded so much cooler when one exaggerated. Once inside the warm little shop Raine was froze for a few minutes as she found her life's dream. A candy shop, one she could freely spend lots of money in without her mother's disapproving stare, she thought chocolate was bad for the skin. Raine could care less what chocolate did to her skin as long as if stayed delicious. "I'm in heaven, Xenophilius pinch me," she said to the bored blond. Reaching over he pinched her causing her to jump with pain, "It hurts so I'm not about to wake up and realize it's a dream! I'm so happy right now, not even finding out Sirius Black as moved on will top this moment in my life!" she said happily.

The next hour was Raine weighing down her friends with candy along with buying them some for their services, she also got a box of sweets for her Hufflepuff friend, Severus, Lily, and Remus, she was grateful for all of their help and planned on showing them her gratitude. Sitting in the bar called The Three Broomsticks, Raine was able to ignore Eric's shameless flirting with the waitress. Instead she chatted animatedly with Xenophilius, they were talking about his trip with his parents. Apparently this upcoming summer holiday would be spent Romania. His parents were following a heard of unicorns there for research, apparently this heard like men more than women which was unusual. Xenophilius was excited about something else though. Some creature she was pretty sure either existed in his head or was so rare and unheard of you had to know someone who knew about it.

Listening to him, Raine could feel her mind drift as he explained the creature's unusual habits all the while her eyes drifting out to watch the room. At first she drifted and found Lily was with her friends, she was chatting with them and having a good time. It would seem Severus wouldn't take her nice gesture once more. Trailing her eyes away from them she was drawn to a group huddled in a corner that was composed of Slytherins from different years. The first she noticed was the ever beautiful Lucius Malfoy, their fathers were old Hogwarts buddies. The Malfoy's were big supporters of blood purity, but Abraxas Malfoy was willing to overlook it. Her mother, while she wasn't a pure-blooded witch she was still of magical blood and that was good enough in his books.

The Malfoy's and the White's had summer homes near each other and the two months of each summer was spent in the company of each other. When she was younger she use to have the biggest crush on him, something he found amusing. He actually use to tell her that they would get married when they were older. Then after two years into school he began to grow cold, of course by then she had outgrown her crush, but it still stung. He was a believer in Voldemort, so she was no longer a little girl he could joke with. Now she was just a little girl who he shared summers with long ago.

Turning away she found Eric's gaze on her, "Looks like our old buddy is going to become one of _his_ followers, what is baby sister going to do?" he asked.

Frowning, she sighed before smiling, "Be it friend or foe, all who take his mark and fight to destroy the good of the world will be my enemy and fall. If he truly becomes one of them, then I'll hunt him down with every last other. Their kind destroys everything, there will be no world with them around, only fear and death," she said calmly. The lives they ruined for their stupid conquest would get the rest they deserved she would never have to worry about friends lives again.

Resting his chin on his hand, the blond looked out at the two siblings, "You believe in becoming an Auror quite strongly," said Xenophilius not quite following them. He didn't get who they were talking about but ever since he knew Raine everything she did was going toward her future career. She plowed ahead with a clear goal and was doing her best. Getting help when she needed it and never relenting till she knew a spell cold.

Gazing at him, Raine leaned back, "In the beginning it was just because I wanted to prove Veela woman were just as tough as men. Then as I got older and heard about men taking advantage of my mother's kind I wanted to bring justice to them and women everywhere. After that, Voldemort," she said ignoring both boys who flinched. Anymore she only felt a shiver at his name, "After word of him reached France and he was here recruiting that all began to change. Then it officially changed the day he attacked three werewolves who use to work at the school, a village of Veela, and some of the families of my friends. I decide if I wanted to be a feminist I should make sure the entire world is safe from a madman before I go about that," she said, telling him her tale.

Looking out the window of the bar, Xenophilius smiled, "That's a good dream and seeing how its involved means you'll definitely get there. It's only when your dreams change and get bigger do they succeed, because the drive to complete you mission only gets stronger. I look forward to seeing you become one of the top Aurors!" he said.

Beaming, Raine nodded, "And I look forward to your magazine, in fact put me down as your first subscriber! I'll be one of your biggest fans!" she said happily. It was true too, even if she didn't completely believe his stories she still enjoyed them very much. They were better than the boring crap the Daily Prophet came out with every day. It was either mundane, repeated, or lies. You could get the idea of what was happening, but usually not the facts of what was happening.

Nodding, Xenophilius stood up, "Shall we head back to the castle? I think it should be raining soon and usually when it rains here it pours, much like bad news," he said looking up at the angry sky.

Looking up with him, Raine frowned, "You two go ahead, I have one more stop I need to make," she said getting up. Nodding both boys headed up to the school, Xenophilius promising to have Lucy drop off her candy in her room. Heading down the street toward the clothing stores she didn't notice a familiar group following after her. Pulling out her drawing pad, she looked at the latest dresses she put down at her pad. They were a couple of cute dresses with ribbons and lace, Bella would be quite happy with these dresses. Walking into the shop, Raine was greeted with a cheery little tune as she opened the door. All around were cloaks, socks, dress robes, and piles upon piles of fabric.

There were even ribbons, lace, bows, and other things as well.

It would seem she hit the jackpot, no longer would she have to order during the school year. That had always been a pain in the butt, not to mention a dip in her savings. This would be a savings, a big fat savings and would be so good for her checking account. Shifting through bundles, looking for some pretty pinks, purples, and blues. Raine looked up when the door opened and jangled, in walked in her three least favorite people and the one who was growing on her. Looking at the door annoyed, she gave a sigh, "Seriously, do you have nothing better to do?" she asked Sirius.

Smirking, he trotted over, "Oh come on, you're going to need someone to help you take this up to the castle and who would be better than me?" he said.

Smiling, she rolled her eyes, "Only you would think being a pack mule is a redeeming feature, but fine I'll take your offer. After all, mother did say it was rude to tell idiots what they consider redeeming features is nothing but rubbish in the real world," she said with a pretty smile.

As usual, Sirius didn't get angry with her comments, in fact all he did was grin his wolfish looking grin as his handsome face lit up. He truly was handsome, if only he wasn't so arrogant. Leaning up against dressers, Sirius stared at her with his pretty grey eyes, "So what's with the fabric if you don't mind me asking?" he questioned her, actually curious as why she was in here of all places. From the rumors coming from the girls in her year, she had a whole wardrobe of clothes and boots. She was apparently the boot queen, which was a fitting title since he had seen nothing but boots on her.

Holding out her pad for him to take, she ignored the group as they began to look through and flip through the pages. Scanning through the fabrics she settled on a shimmering lilac, a midnight blue, and then a blush pink, after settling on colors she went over to accessories. "You can make clothes?" asked Remus pleasantly surprised.

Looking up with a smile, she nodded, "I prefer to make my own clothes, it was something to do in the summer and something my grandmother liked to do as well. She taught me, I can do it by hand but I prefer by magic because it goes by so much faster. So cannot wait till I turn seventeen," she said.

Smiling, Remus chuckled, "You're a girl of many talents!" he said.

Gazing at him, Raine shrugged, "I wouldn't say talent. I simply work at something till I can do it perfectly, if I can't then I drop it but since practice makes perfect I usually do a good job. I simply have the talent of hard work," she said dully. She always had to work hard, some things luckily did come naturally but not many. Like Transfiguration, that class made to her like swimming, but Charms she had to work to get it. It was one of her better classes but she still put in plenty of hard work.

Then there was potions, how she could have no patience in that class but everywhere else was a freaking mystery to her. She figured it was probably mostly due to nerves. Raine's wish was too desperate to be her dream and she knew potions was a possibly stopper to that dream. Every time class started her nerves were shot and every mistake hit her harder than it should.

Looking over the dress designs, Sirius frowned, "Who are these dresses for? They don't really look your style," he said. He knew her style she was flirty and elegant or comfortable and cute with slight sexy sometimes, these dresses were more or less princess and ballroom style. These were dresses for a little girl. A young, little girl who was still playing with dolls and believing in princes.

Nodding as she picked all the accessory fabrics, Raine took back the pad before dumping her chosen fabric into Sirius arms, "I have a younger sister whose still into the princess phase," she told him.

Getting the price she paid the lady before making her way out the door with them all following, "How the hell did you have enough to go for sweet and your fabric? What kind of allowance does your parents give you?" asked James.

Looking back, Raine smiled, "When I was younger I saved up all my allowance then began to play with the stocks, some guy who does it for daddy does it for me," she told them.

"Are you normal at all?!" yelled James.

Looking back, Raine scowled, "I am totally normal, I just choose to not be a complete idiot and want financial freedom!" she snapped.

"You're not normal," he said shaking his head.

Rolling her eyes, she sighed, "Well at least I don't have the maturity of a five-year old, who the hell tells someone their not normal. Honesty, are you sure your all up there in the brain?! Either you're not or you're just rude which has something to say about how you were raised," she said sternly.

Glaring, James shook his head, "Don't talk about my parents!" he warned her.

Sighing, Raine crossed her arms, "I'm saying nothing about your parents, all I'm saying is your rude so either your parents don't care if you're rude or you're spoiled. My vote is spoiled because I think my dad knows your dad. I would have sworn I've heard the name Potter mentioned before," she said trying her best to remember. She was pretty sure she heard that name before.

Clearing his throat, Remus stepped between the two and smiled at Raine, "So Raine, your family has moved back to England where do you live?" he asked her.

Scowling, she looked at the ground as they all walked, "In freaking middle of nowhere, we moved into my father's ancestral home. Mom wanted to get something in England but daddy said we already had a home and it would coast nothing to go back to it. My grandparents on his side died so it's been left alone for a while," she said looking ticked.

Chuckling, he smiled, "Do you not like it?" he asked.

Shaking her head, she crossed her arms, "Do you know what's it like to get lost in your own house, I hate how big it is. I wish we could go back to our old home. It was big enough everyone had their own room but small enough where is wasn't a chore to see each other. Not to mention the original builder had a thing for freaking secret entrances, you cannot take two steps without finding one. Then there's the fact that, Malfoy's aren't very far. He used to be nice when we were kids but now he's just a jerk," she grumbled annoyed. She absolutely hated their house.

Frowning, Sirius looked at her surprised, "You know the Malfoy's?!" he asked shocked.

Looking at him, she nodded, "Our dads grew up just like their dads, I use to play with him during summers that stopped around his second year of Hogwarts when he began wanting to join Voldemort," she snapped annoyed, all around her the boys filched.

"Don't say his name!" hissed Peter horrified.

Glaring at him, making the cowardly member of the group cringe, Raine looked them all square in the face, "Fear his name and you give him power over you! I would have thought you three would be brave enough to say his name," she said looking to Sirius, Remus, and James.

Frowning, James shook his head, "It's a working progress," he said, looking annoyed with himself.

Nodding, she turned away, "I absolutely hate him," she said.

Looking at her cautiously, Remus gazed at her curiously, "Has he taken from you as well?" he asked.

Looking down at her feet, she frowned, "Not me personally, but he's killed some of my friends families and even attacked Veela settlements. He's killed some of my grandmother's sisters though, he did that before I was born. He's horrible and I so cannot wait till he's dead, I really hope I'm alive then to or the one who does it," she said darkly.

Coming to her side, "Now you're fearless, yep you're the girl for me!" said Sirius.

Looking at him, she sighed, "You're never going to let this go are you?" she asked him.

Smiling, he shook his head no and the rest of trip to the castle was spent in silence, saying good-bye to the group she bewitched her merchandise and began the trek upstairs. It was quiet and everything was calm till she found someone familiar waiting for her on the stairs. Pausing, she watched as an angry look morphed Severus face, "I wasn't hanging out with them, they followed me and if Sirius wish to be a pack mule I'm not going to stop him. So calm down, nothing is happening and I'm still not approving of anything they do. We've been over this, I like Remus and only Remus of the group," she told him before he could get out a word. He was so sensitive about them.

Of course she couldn't say anything about it, she hadn't experience bullying like he had.

Looking at him, she found him looking tense as thoughts ran in and out of his head, "You're my friend Severus. If I ended up dating Sirius, which trust me is low in likely hood, you'll be the first to know, I'm not going to just spring it on you like that," she told him.

Looking at her momentarily, he nodded before giving her a look, "Low in likely hood?" he questioned.

Smiling, she shrugged, "From my experience, never say never. When you do it's like your making never happen. So I say low chances of it ever happening. Anything can happen, even if it seems like the least likely thing to happen. Lily could marry James, you and Sirius could become friends, and I could marry Peter. I, personally, would never want to marry Peter, but faith is a bitch sometimes so don't count on what you don't want happening to not happen," she told him.

Looking at her, he smirked, "I doubt I would ever find him to be a friend," he told her.

Smiling, she shrugged, "Probably not, but never say never. Now, where will you be later, I have a present for you since you've helped me with Potions!" she said happily.

Shrugging, he followed her as she climbed the stairs, "Would you really date Sirius?" he asked.

Dropping her smile, she looked over at him and sighed, "Boys have a tendency to grow on you Severus, whether you want them to or not. I may not want to date him now, but sometimes boys like him have sides to them that you never usually see. Then when they show it by accident or on purpose they get stuck in your head and next thing you know you like them. Then there's time, some boys just come to you, like you. I could one day love you," she told him.

At that he looked at her with a doubtful look that caused her to she smile brightly and let out a laugh, "I could, I mean your nice, helpful, and so very sweet when you choose not to be hostile," he said laughing.

Rolling his eyes, he frowned, "Yeah right," he said.

Gazing at him, she found a tense look on his face so she paused on the steps as Severus continued a couple of steps before stopping, "Did you get into a fight with Lily? I declined coming with Lily because I thought maybe you two would go together," she asked.

Looking at her, he frowned, "I don't want to talk about it," he said making a turn down another hall.

* * *

There were huge jack-o-lanterns floating around the hall with candles in them. There was festive foods on all the tables and a few people were actually dressed up for Halloween. Lucy shoved bunny ears on Raine the moment they entered the hall, pulling on one of the ears she frowned. "Seriously?" she asked Lucy, all the dreamy blond did was shrug before leading the way toward the table.

The whole hall was abuzz with conversation.

Raine was pulled through two conversations of the upcoming Quidditch match with Chang and talk of Grims with Lucy and Xenophiles. Halloween was a nice event in Hogwarts. It wasn't tiresome or childish, it was a nice feast filled with friends. She only wished that she could end this day with a good-night's sleep, but nope she would be joining Sirius and his friends tonight for another lesson.

That was going to be fun, note her sarcasm.

Dinner passed quickly and before she knew it, it was time. Stretching her arms over her head, Raine found Sirius waiting for her like usual. It was usually him but on occasion she had been escorted by James, something she preferred. He didn't act creepy and smell her hair as they walked. Letting Sirius throw the cloak over their heads, she got ready to turn away from him only to have him stop her, "Before we go I should tell you that it's going to just be us," he said.

Looking at him shocked, she glared, "What?!" she cried.

Smiling, he shrugged, "Prongs had a hard Quidditch practice and Wormtail is getting help from Moony with some homework that he forgot. I don't play and I actually did my homework early for once, so just me and you!" he said smirking, the grin practically stretching across his face.

"Joy," said Raine rolling her eyes.

Smirking, he lightly probed her in the back and pushed her to walk and once more she trekked through the castle and to the room. Stepping out from under the cloak, she turned and waited for Sirius to come out as well. When he did, he was present with his usual grin in place. Shaking his head, his shaggy raven hair fell gently around his face. "How about instead of training and coaching we do something else? Why don't you tell me about you?!" he said grinning.

Rolling her eyes, Raine walked up to the front and at once a desk appeared and she took her usual place on top of it. "Now assume your position and begin," she said. Instead of doing that, he began to make his way up to her with his grin still in place. "If you don't stop smiling like a cult leader I'm going to curse you," she warned him. Letting his smile lessen, he sat down on a newly appeared chair, "What do you think you're doing?" she asked him.

Sitting back, he sat down and rested his head against his fist, "Instead of all that boring crap tonight, how about we get to know each other a little better! You begin," he said smirking.

Looking at him annoyed, Raine pulled her wand from her boot and pointed it at Sirius, "Either you start practicing or you take me back to the tower," she threaten.

Eyeing it, he smirked, "You wouldn't dare," he said.

Smirking back, Raine whipped back her wand and immediately Sirius ducked, laughing at him she shook her head, "I thought I wouldn't dare!" she mocked.

Rolling his eyes, looking momentarily annoyed Sirius stood up a smile slowly working its way back onto his handsome face. Even she had to admit that smiles really worked in his favor, his whole face lit up with every smile, if it wasn't for his attitude she date him in an instant. However he had one and she didn't like it, "Back to work," she said sternly.

Sighing, he stood up and reluctantly went to the middle of the room and stood there for a few minute, he wasn't really concentrating just standing there. Almost as if he was having an inner debate with himself, "Talk to me," he said at last. Giving him a questioning look, he sighed, "Unlike James I can't concentrate in total silence, I need noise. So I don't know tell me some stuff about yourself or if you're going to be stingy tell me a story. You carry around those muggle books along with your parasol. Tell me a story from one of those," he said.

Gazing at him, she sighed, "Alright then I'll tell you about Snow White," she said.

Looking up, he had an amused smiled in place, "Snow White?" he questioned.

Rolling her eyes, she smiled back, "Yes Snow White, now shut up and listen so you can transform and I'll be rid of you at last!" she demanded. He went to respond but she beat him, "Once upon a time there was a queen, she was sitting at the window sewing when she pricked her finger. Three droplets of blood fell to the ebony windowsill staining the snow. As she admire the colors and how they came together beautifully she thought to herself and said, "I wish I had a daughter with hair black as ebony, skin white as snow, and lips as red as blood." It wasn't long after this wish that she gave birth to a little baby girl whose skin was as white a snow, hair has black as ebony, and lips as red as blood. She was named Snow White and was a beauty to behold. Sadly the Queen died bringing her beautiful daughter into the world," she told him.

"Name makes sense now," he muttered.

Ignoring him, Raine leaned back with a smile, "It wasn't long after the Queen passed that the King decided to remarry, he thought his Snow needed a mother. His new wife was beautiful, but she was also wicked and vain. This Queen possessed a magic mirror, a mirror that answers a single question she asked every day, "Magic mirror in my hand, who is the fairest in the land?" As long as it replied, "My queen, you are the fairest in the land," Snow White was safe," she said.

Nodding, Sirius frowned, "I think I know what's going to happen but go on," he said.

Gazing at his look of concentration, she continued, "This continued till Snow turned seven, it answered her with, "My queen, you are the fairest here so true. But Snow White is a thousand times more beautiful than you," and after that hatred festered in the Queen's heart. It wasn't long before this hatred convinced her to order a huntsman to take Snow White into the deepest parts of the forest and kill her. As proof that he had done what she desired, she wanted Snow's heart and lungs to be brought back to her. So the huntsman does as he told her," she told him.

Snapping his eyes open, Sirius glared, "He better not kill her! She's his princess not to mention innocent!" he snapped angrily.

Nodding, she continued on, "When he raised his hand and listen to the cries from Snow as she wept, begging for her life he relents. He couldn't kill Snow White, he tells her to flee and never return because the Queen was sick with jealous and wouldn't stop till she thought Snow was dead. After that Snow flees and the Huntsman kills a boar and take the desired body parts back to the queen who cooks them and eats them," she told him.

Grimacing, Sirius didn't say anything, "Meanwhile, Snow wanders the woods till she comes across a tiny cottage belonging to seven dwarfs. She had wandered for days and since no one was home she entered the home and ate some of their tiny meals, drinks some of their wine, and test all their beds. She finally found comfort on the last one, around that time the dwarves came home and discovered that someone had snuck into their home. They searched and eventually found the princess," she said.

Smirking, Sirius grinned, "I know what's going to happen next," he gloated.

Smiling, she gazed at him, "What is it smart guy?" she asked.

Chuckling, he gazed at her with a smoldering look, "They told her she could stay of course, no man, no matter the species will every turn away a beautiful girl in distress. It's just in our DNA," he said shrugging. "I can't turn away any girl in trouble, muggle or witch, beautiful or ugly, although I don't really think girls are ugly. Every girl has something beautiful about them, but I know I definitely want a girl whose beautiful inside. I've seen too many that was beautiful on the outside but ugly inside," he said with a frown, his grey eyes turned stormy as he was swept into his past. Then as quick as it came the storm was gone and the sun was back in his eyes. "Continue," he said.

Nodding, a bit taken back why his confession she cleared her throat and continued, "Your right, they let her stay on the condition she take care of them and the home, if she did they would give her whatever she desired. They also warned her to be careful. That she would be vulnerable to dangers when she was home alone, that she was to let no one in while they were in the mountains. Meanwhile, the Queen, thinking Snow White dead spoke the magic words to her enchanted mirror. She expected to be named the fairest but was surprised to learn the Huntsman tricked her and Snow White was alive. So once more she hatched a plan, she transformed herself into an old peddler with dark magic and went to the cabin in the woods," said Raine.

She could remember her mother telling her this story, she would always yell warnings to Snow White hoping she would hear her. "The Queen offered Snow a colorful, silky laced bodices and convinced her to take it as a present. When Snow did, the Queen laced it up so tight the princess faints. The Queen thinking her good as dead leaves but the dwarves come home in time and loosen the laces. As usual the Queen consults the mirror only to discover that once more Snow has escaped death," she said.

Snorting, Sirius shook his head, "I'm guessing that wasn't good news for the princess," he said dryly.

Shaking her head, Raine continued noticing Sirius hair was getting sort of dog-like, "The Queen next dresses as a comb seller and convinced Snow to take the beautiful comb as a present," she said.

Sighing, Sirius snapped his eyes opened annoyed, "Yeah I'm starting to think the idiot princess should die if she falls for this crap. Who the hell gives stuff away when they sell it to earn a living," he said.

Nodding in agreement, Raine continued, "Once more Snow faints and is revived by the dwarves," she said.

"A miracle they did if she was foolish enough to fall for that crap over and over," he said annoyed.

Smiling, slight amused by how much he was actually getting into the story Raine continued, "This time the Queen is determine to win and she poisons an apple. Putting on yet another disguise she goes to Snow and tries to offer the apple to her. Snow, finally becomes hesitant and doesn't take the apple till the queen cuts the apple in half and bits into the safe white flesh of the apple. Just was before when she bites the apple she faints only this time the dwarves are unable to revive her," said Raine.

Nodding, Sirius had his eyes squeezed shut was he concentrated, "They can't find the source of her illness so they assume her dead and place her in an enchanted glass coffin. It keep her in her youthful form, she would be frozen forever. One day a traveling prince finds her and falls in love with her beauty, he convinces the dwarves to let him have her so he gets his men to carry her back to his castle so he could stare at her all day. On the way to the castle his men dropped the coffin and that was strong enough to dislodge the bit of apple in Snow's throat. At once she was revived and the princes declares his love to her. The two of them are then set to wed, they send invitations to all the Kings and Queen, Snow's stepmother included," she said.

Smirking, like he knew the rest of the story Sirius's hair started get shorter while ears peeked out from his hair. Gazing at him in awe a few seconds she continued, "Right, well, the queen goes to her mirror and ask her usual question and it answers, "You, my queen, are fair so true. But the young Queen is a thousand times fairer than you." With this, the Queen is cautious to go but ultimately she does, not knowing the new queen to be Snow. When she does discover this her heart fills with dread and she is the seized and is to be punished for her attempts at murder. She is forced to step in glowing-hot red iron shoes and forced to step into them. She is to wear the burning shoes and dance till she drops dead. The End," she said.

The moment she ended, she was amazed when Sirius actually began to shrink and become doggish, but as quick as it came he was back to normal and feel to the ground gasping for air. He had sweat on his brow and took in deep gulps of air, "Did I do it?" he asked hopeful.

Staring at him in awe, she nodded, "You transformed, only for a second and not fully but you were almost there," Raine said amazed. Giving a loud yes, Sirius pumped his fist, "Okay, well I think that's enough for today," she said looking down at her watch. It had been an hour.

Nodding, he grinned, looking elated that he almost did it and then without warning he ran up to her and pulled her into a strong hug. Freezing under him, she felt him let out a laugh, "Thank you! We'll be able to transform in no time and this is going to make Moony so pleased!" he said before releasing her. Turning away, he didn't catch Raine's flaming face and she made sure she was turned away before he could.

All in all she didn't have that much experienced with boys, most thought she had a list longer then her body of past boyfriends but that couldn't be further from the truth. She had basically little contact with the opposite sex, she wasn't all that intimate with her few boyfriends either. A little kiss here or there, but never anything like making out or sex. She also didn't really hug. She didn't turn back till he draped the cloak over them.

Heading out, she stared at his back a blush still touching her. Sirius was pretty tall and he had a strong back, he really was cute but no, she couldn't think like that. A handsome face wasn't what you went for in a boyfriend. Maybe a non-personal relationship but not what she wanted, he was beautiful but a total jerk, especially to others. He and his friends jinxed people out of boredom and that did not speak of good character, releasing a pent-up breath she pushed the thought of Sirius Black as boyfriend material.

She didn't date jerks!

* * *

**Hello everyone and will you pretty please review with cherries on top or how about a cookie instead. I only got one review and it wasn't a nice one, so pretty please tell me if you like it! Also yes, I know I'm pathetic lol, but I like feedback!**


End file.
